So is That a Yes?
by awesomegirl13
Summary: A collection of all the attempts James has made to ask out Lily before she finally says yes.:: Not in any specific order. I hope you guys like this fic, because they're fun to write. EDITED AND REPOSTED! Thanks, -Awesomegirl13 Yay! SEQUEL IS UP! "No? Really? You Sure?"
1. Chapter 1: See My Friend Over There?

_Notice: As some of you might have seen, this fic was taken down by the admins for being in chat/script format. As most of you probably know, this story was not in any way chat/script format. Unfortunately, the admins refused to reverse their decision. As a result I am reposting this story one chapter at a time, however to guarantee that it doesn't get deleted again I am making little edits to it to make sure it cannot be mistaken for chat format. Although these edits might seem annoying and unnecessary, and might not sound like the belong in the story, they have to be made. :/ I apologize for this inconvenience, and if you guys could review extra to make up for all the ones I lost, I would be super happy. Thanks!_

* * *

**_So is That a Yes? _**

Summary: A collection of all the attempts James has made to ask out Lily before she finally says yes.:: Full dialog. Not in any specific order. Updated Daily! I hope you guys like this fic, because they're fun to write. Thanks, -Awesomegirl13

**A/N: I have a new fic for you guys! Because "You Might Not Believe This" was so much fun to write, and I love James and Lily's romance. So yeah, just a little fun something I decided to write. Yayyy! (Wow, real professional.) **

**It's full dialog, meaning it might be a little hard to follow along at first, but you get used to it after awhile. **

**Disclaimer: I disclaim.**

* * *

It was a beautiful sunny day at platform 9 ¾, and a certain first-year muggle-born was growing more and more nervous about boarding the Hogwarts express for her first day at school. A few feet away stood two boys arguing about something. A boy with messy brown hair gave a boy with black hair a shove, and the black-haired boy approached the girl.

"Hi, I'm Sirius."

"You are serious about what?"

"No. Sirius, that's my name."

"Oh."

"Anyways, My friend James over there. See him?"

"_Him?_"

"Yep, that's the one. Anyways, my friend James over there thinks your pretty."

"I'm not very."

"I know, but that's not what he thinks."

"Umm, thanks?"

"No problem. So anyways, he thinks your pretty and he sent me over to ask you out, because he's just a coward."

"He's asking me out? But he hasn't even met me!"

"Yeah, I know, but he assumes you'll say yes."

"And why would he think that?"

"Because you're pretty."

"What does that have to do with anything?"

"Oh nevermind, so won't say no, will you?"

"No."

"So that's a no?"

"Yes."

"Wait, it's a yes?"

"No!"

"So you will go out with him?"

After growing increasingly more frustrated during this discussion, Lily Evans had decided she'd had enough.

She slapped Sirius in the fact. Hard.

"Oww! Merlin's pants! What was that for?"

"If you can give that slap to your friend, I would be much obliged."

A reluctant Sirius approached James to inform him of his defeat, but of course he'd give the news gently.

"Hey Sirius! What'd she say?"

"She says she's not interested."

"Oh… That's a shame. Maybe tomorrow."

_"NO!"_

* * *

**A/N: So yeah… Tell me what you think! I'll probably do a daily upload thing with this one too… so yeah. Review! It'll make me very happy! So yeah… I'm just going to sit here and write more…. Later!**

**-Awesomegirl13**

* * *

_Notice: Thanks for__ sticking with me! Anything that is not dialog was a recent edit, so I hope it didn't frustrate you too much. If you could review and tell me what you think, I'd be super happy. Thaks! I'll upload more chapters later._


	2. Chapter 2: Never Givin Up

**A/N: Another one! Because I got my homework done early. *insert smiley face here.* And because I've gotten three reviews…. *cough* **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing… yet.**

* * *

James Potter, as brave as he sometimes is, can also be a huge coward. Lily Evans knows it, his friends know it, and it seems the only one who doesn't realize it is himself. Sitting around at breakfast, James lets out a hugeawesome large sigh. His friends exchanged looks, before engaging in the familiar dialog.

"What is it now, James?"

"Lily."

"Of course."

"Look, if you love her _so much_, why do you keep sending us over to talk to her?"

"Because I'm afraid she'll hurt me."

"Oh please, just be a man!"

"Your right! I'm going to go talk to her right now."

Gathering up every ounce of courage he has, he marches over towards where she is sitting with friends. He opens his mouth to speak in the smoothest most cool voice he knows how to use.

"Hey Lily."

"What do you want _now_, Potter?"

"Will you go out with me?"

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"Yes! Does that mean you'll go out with me?"

"No! Look James, why don't you just leave me alone? I'm not going to go out with you."

"Aww! Why not?"

"Because you're a bully. Now leave, before I'm forced to hurt you."

"So you don't want to reconsider?"

"No! Look James, I'm trying to eat my breakfast, but it's very difficult to eat with something so repulsive looking at me the whole time."

After a short silence, James marches back to his friends in defeat.

"Hey James! Sooo, what'd she say?"

"She said she'd consider it…"

"James, just give up. She's never going to like you."

"I'm a Potter! And Potter's never give up. I will try again tomorrow."

"Of course you will…"

The next day, James uses a fresh batch of courage to ask out his true love.

"Will you go out with me?"

"No."

And the day after that.

"No."

And the day after that.

"No thank you."

And the day after that.

"So… feel like getting a boyfriend?"

"Nope."

"Not even if it's me?"

"Definitely not."

"..."

"…"

"So mate, feel like giving up yet?"

"Never!"

* * *

**A/N: Poor James… I almost feel sorry for him. **


	3. Chapter 3: Love at First Sight

**A/N: Yayy! Another one already? Man, I'm on fire! It's fun doing something like this. Full dialog and stuff… makes it more fun to write… and stuff.**

* * *

James "Prongs" Potter, (Oh what an awesome nickname,) totally and completely sucks at relationships. It's too bad he isn't as awesome and smooth as that Sirius Black. It's okay though, because just as James begins to lose hope, his best friend can help him through his failures.

"Look Prongs, you just don't get it. Here, I'll show you how it's done." Sirius says.

"Oh please, you're just as bad at relationships as I am."

"Am not! Just watch."

Sirius then proceeds to ask out the first pretty seventh year he sees. I mean, it's not like she'll turn him down or anything. There's only a four year age difference.

"So… Do you believe in love at first sight, or should I walk by here again?"

"Yuck."

Now watch closely, this is where the magic begins… wait… she's walking away. Never mind then.

"Yeah. Real smooth Pads"

"Like you could do any better."

"Watch me."

"LILY! OVER HERE!"

"oh great."

"Hey Lils!"

"Don't call me Lils."

"Sure thing Lily-Flower."

Lily Evans gives a great sigh of resignation, before getting straight at the point in a very Lily-like fashion.

"What do you want Potter?"

"Do you believe in love at first sight, or should I walk by here again?"

"Prongs, you're a fail."

"Shut it Sirius."

"James… I've known you for a year now."

"…"

"Didn't think of that…"

"Ha. Told you so."

"Shut it Sirius."

"That only works with girls you've just met."

"Shut it Sirius."

"Is that seriously the only pick up line you know?"

"Shut it Sirius!"

"Is that all you wanted to ask me James?"

"WILL YOU GO OUT WITH ME?"

"With a pick up line like the one you just used? Not likely."

"…"

"…"

"Well… That went well."

"Shut it Sirius."

"Okay."

"…"

"…"

"Sirius?"

"…"

"…"

"Are you giving me the silent treatment?"

"…"

"…"

"So _now_ you listen to me?"

"…"

"…"

And this ends the perfect example of why no one should listen to Sirius.

* * *

**A/N: This is sad. I wish I had a longer Authors Note, but strangely enough, I don't have that much to say about this chapter…. Buuuut, maybe you guys do! So review! Review! (Yay! I rhymed!) Oh, and feel free to send in your favorite pick-up lines! James doesn't have any… **

_Notice: You don't actually have to send in your pick-up lines anymore, since this story is kind of sort of already completed. I'd still like to here 'em if you have them. Maybe I can use them for the sequel. _


	4. Chapter 4: Rearanging the Alphabet

_Notice: Found one of my missing chapters! (This notice will make since once you read the chapter, "A Strange Engagement." Lets hope I don't have too much trouble adding this one to the mix.)_

* * *

**A/N: Well, I'm home sick today, so I have plenty of time to write for you guys! Shout out goes to katerinagrey for the pick up lines used in this chapter! Thanks thanks : D **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

"Hey Lily-Pie! How's life treating you?" Said smooth-as-ice James Potter, trying to strike up a convo with his true love.

"That was weak."

"Really? I thought it was pretty good. Did you catch the joke? Get it? Pie, treat? You know?"

"Yeah. Uhh, no."

"Oh please. You're just jealous of my mad skills."

Lily let out a large sigh before saying,

"What do you want now Potter?"

"I want to win you over with my amazing charm."

"Just like you attempted to do yesterday?"

"Yep!"

"And the day before that?"

"Yep!"

"And every other day before that?"

"Yes!"

"No."

"No what?"

"I already know what you're going to ask me, so I'm already giving you an answer to save you the trouble."

"How sweet of you. See, this is precisely why I love you Lily. You're ever so thoughtful."

"I know, aren't I?"

"But can you at least give me a shot at it? I know you'll say yes!"

"And how do you know that?"

"Because I took your advice, and learned a new pick-up line!"

Queue sigh here.

"If I give you a chance to ask me, will you go away?"

"Maybe."

"Okay. Give it your best shot."

"Okay!" James then cleared his throat, and looked at his hand, reading something written on it. "If I could rearrange the alphabet, I'd put U and I together!"

"Really? How interesting. I'd put F and U together."

"Language Lily-Flower!"

"I didn't say any bad words. I just implied them. There's a big difference _James_."

"Sooo…. Will you go out with me?"

"Have you learned nothing?"

"So is that a yes?"

"Piphalus!"

"Ahh! Eeh, ehh. Oww, ahh! Hot! Hot! Ahhhhh!"

"Umm, Lily? What's wrong with him?"

"Oh, hey Anne. It's just the Pepper-Breath Hex."

"That's the one that causes the victims mouth to burn up, right?"

"That's the one."

"PETER! SIRIUS! MOONY! SOMEONE GET ME SOME WATER! Ahhhh! Hot! Hot!"

"Haha. Thanks for the entertainment James, you're always great for a good laugh." Lily commented, walking away from the scene.

* * *

**A/N: So yeah… poor James… Actually, I don't really feel all that sorry for him. Haha. **

**So yeah. Anyways, leave me a review! It'd make me write faster… and feel free to send in pick-up lines! I like to have as much reader interaction as possible. Thanks, love you guys!**

**-Awesomegirl13 **


	5. Chapter 5: Yup, Libraries are Fun!

**A/N: You guys got two chapters today… because you're just that awesome. And because I had lots of writing time :) Good news: Since I didn't feel good, you guys got lots of new stories! Bad news: I didn't feel good…**

**So yeah, anyways. Here's another one!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter… so yeah.**

* * *

As the Marauder Gang sits in the library, James looks longingly at Lily. Of course, he should be doing something productive, like making paper airplanes or spitballs, but oh well. He gives a great sigh in her direction, before saying, "Lily looks so beautiful." Starting the normal discussion.

"Oh great."

"Not again."

"Maybe I'll go talk to her."

"Maybe she'll punch you out."

"She probably will."

"I don't care! At least I can say I gave it a shot... But..."

"But what?"

"But last time I talked to her she broke my spleen."

"What's a spleen?"

"I don't know, but she broke it."

"Oh come on, mate. What doesn't kill you makes you stronger!"

"But what if it does kill you?"

"Well then, you're out of luck."

"That's very nice."

"Are you sure you're not taking that out of context Padfoot?"

"Oh Moony. Moony, Moony, Moony. Know you nothing about the ways of the world."

James, annoyed at his friend's immaturity, let out another huge sigh.

"Lily."

And another huge sigh. Remus, getting annoyed to the point of no return, snapped.

"Just get out there! If only to spare us the pain of hearing you obsess over her."

"... Maybe I'll just ask her from a distance."

"But we're in a library. Ate you sure that's a good i-"

"I LOVE YOU LILY! I LOVE YOU MORE THAN A FAT KID LOVES CAKE!"

"Oh great."

At this point in time, James Potter learned that the librarian loves her peace and quiet.

"James Potter! You shut your mouth right this second. This is a library. Have you no respect?"

Roars of laughter came from the other Marauders, as they tried to suppress it.

"Yes Ma'am."

"..."

"..."

"..."

Finally, unable to control it any longer, Peter, Remus, and Sirius burst into laughter, mimicking the librarians voice while poking fun at James.

"Have you no respect Prongs?"

"This is a library!"

"Way to impress Lily."

"Oh shut up guys."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"Guys?"

"..."

"..."

*sigh*

* * *

**A/N: So yeah! Hope you guys liked that one! Review, if only to make me feel a little bit better about me not feeling very good…. **

**Thanks!**

**-Awesomegirl13 **


	6. Chapter 6: Grass, Anyone?

**A/N: So yeah. I'm back again! You guys should feel lucky, because I probably won't get around to uploading _all_ of my daily-upload stories today, but you guys are first priority for uploads… just because this story is the most fun to write :P Oh, and the idea for this chapter was taken from bluedolphin12's pick-up line, although I changed it a lot, it definitely still helped! Thanks!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, if I was the one who wrote it, I probably would have never gotten around to finishing it. *cough* Anyways, here we go!**

* * *

It's another normal day at Hogwarts for Lily Evans before Potter bounces over with his ever-going optimism. She sighs, exchanges a look with Severus Snape, then prepares herself for the explosion of annoyance that is soon to come to her.

"Lily! Lily! Lily Lily Lily!"

"Oh brother, not again."

"Hey Lily! Eww, look, it's Snivellus."

"Hey, be nice to him."

"He's not nice to me."

"Yes! He is!"

"But he's a freak."

"You can still be nice to him!"

"Uh, guys, I'm right here."

"Buzz off Snape."

"Get lost Potter."

"Piphalus!"

"Ahh! Gah! Water! Ehh, pepper! Pepper!"

"So I see I've taught you something."

"Yes. A very useful skill to have."

"Oh please. Can you leave me alone now Potter?"

"But Lily! I have a question to ask you!"

"Oh great. Here it comes."

"If you were a pirate, would you have your parrot on this shoulder," James puts his arm on her shoulder as he says this, before moving his arm over her shoulder and around the other side, so that his arm is completely around her. "Or this shoulder?"

Three hours later, James came shlumping over to where Remus was sitting in the Gryffindor commons room.

"Hey Moony."

"Hey Prongs, how'd it go this time?"

"She flipped me over and kicked me in the stomach."

"That all?"

"Then she transfigured me into a goat."

"Ahh. She's been practicing."

"Yeah."

"So…"

"So…"

"So…"

"Wanna go eat some grass?"

* * *

**A/N: Yeah. Anyways, I hope you liked that one? Please review! It'll make me very happy, **

**Very. **

**Happy.**

**Okey doke, thanks guys!**

**-Awesomegirl13 **

* * *

_Notice: Just a thank you to the people who have already re-reviewed or reviewed this story! It gives me lots of hope, that even though the admins are sort of being really stupid right now, the fans can still pull through! Kay, that's all for my inspirational speech. More to come! (chapters, not inspirational speeches.) _


	7. Chapter 7: Yay For Loopholes!

**A/N: Hey! So I missed a day of my daily uploading. *gasp!* Sorry guys! Oh well… I have another one today! :D **

**Disclaimer: Oh forget it. Check out the other chapters for disclaimers.**

* * *

Seeing Lily out of the corner of his eye, James took another opportunity to ambush his true love. He ran to catch up with her.

"Why Hello Lily! Fancy meeting you here!"

"We're in the school hallway James."

"So you've noticed it too?"

"What?"

"Never mind."

"Look James, nice seeing you and all, but I need to get to class."

"Really?"

"Uhh, yeah. Remember, there's a test today."

"No, no. I mean, do you mean what you said about nice seeing me?"

"Not really."

"But you said it!"

"I was being polite."

"So can I walk with you to class?"

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"Well, we need to walk together."

"And why exactly is that?"

"It'll be good practice for when we walk down the isle!"

"James. Only the bride walks down the isle in the wedding."

"Oh, but still!"

"Shut up Potter."

"Potter again? Really? You know me well enough that we can talk to each other and use first names."

"I'd rather not talk to you at all."

"You don't really mean that!"

"Yes. I do, now can I walk to class alone?"

"What's the point of that? We're going to the same place!"

"…"

"So… will you go out with me?"

"When hell freezes over."

"Really?"

"Really what?"

"Will you go out with me when hell freezes over?"

"Sure. Why not."

Excitement in his step, James ran off to talk to his best friend Sirius. Who needs class anyways? James had a plan, and he needed all the time in the world.

"So how'd it go this time?"

"Oh, hey Pads. It went pretty good. I have a plan!"

"Great."

"And I need your help with it!"

"Great."

"Will you help me?"

"I'd rather not."

"Thanks so so much!"

Sirius sighed, and went to help his best friend. The next day in potions, the whole class was shivering with excitement… or cold… probably cold… but the whole situation _was_ pretty exciting.

"Merlin's pants, it's cold in here!"

"Oh, hey Lily-Bud."

"Eww. Hi Potter."

"How do you like the room?"

"It's covered in ice."

"I know."

"Wait, did you do this?"

"Yep."

"Why?"

"Because now you'll go out with me!"

"What do you mean, I'll go out with you? I told you I wouldn't go out with you until hell freezes over. We're in potions class."

"I know. Here we are in hell, and it's frozen over!"

"Great."

"Now you sound like Sirius."

"What?"

"Never mind."

"…"

"So will you go out with me now?"

* * *

**A/N: So yeah, this one actually _doesn't_ end with him getting hurt. Imagine that! Of course, I'm sure if you were to expand the scene a bit, he probably would have slipped on the ice and killed himself anyways… So yeah, review and tell me what you thought! Thanks!**

**-Awesomegirl13 **


	8. Chapter 8: Like Romeo and Juliette

**A/N: Yayy! I'm back! I'm giving up on uploading daily… it's too much commitment.**

***cough***

**Anyways… I just found out Pottermore is out of beta mode. That's pretty awesome, right? Friend me! I'm IceSparks2520. So yeah, the pick-up line I used in this chapter was given to me by twilightstargazer! (who also gave me 26 others that I'll probably use eventually :P)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own….**

* * *

Another day, another hyped up Sirius attempting to give advice.

"Look Prongs, do you really want Lily to like you?"

"Yes!"

"Then you've got to listen to me. I am _trying_ to give you great relationship advice, but you need to take it!"

"I don't know Sirius…"

"Hey guys! What's up?"

"Hi Wormy."

"Yeah, hey Peter."

"So what are you two up to?"

"I'm just teaching Prongs here how to pick up a girl."

"James? Are you sure it's a good idea to get relationship advice from Sirius?"

"I have no other options."

"You could give up."

"Never!"

"Wormtail, go away. We don't like you."

"Oh please Sirius, be a little nicer, will you? He's our friend!"

"He's _your_ friend."

"Meaning he's your friend too."

"Yeah, he's my friend too, but he has no right to insult my awesome matchmaking abilities!"

"No, it's okay guys I'll just—"

"Sirius, you have anger issues."

"Me? Anger issues? I don't think you know what you're talking about."

"Naw, it's OK guys. I have to go… uhh… do stuff anyways."

"Okay! Bye Peter!"

"Thank goodness, he's gone. Now, here's how it's done."

"That wasn't very nice."

"What wasn't very nice?"

"How you just acted to Peter!"

"Oh, he'll get over it."

"I guess you're right."

"I am. Besides, do you want to be nice, or have fun?"

"Have fun. Now tell me what I need to do!"

"You need to make her sympathetic to you."

"What does that mean?"

"Have you ever read Romeo and Juliette?"

"Have you?"

"I've seen the movie… but that's not the point!"

"Yeah, I've read it. So what?"

"So, Juliet only loved Romeo because she knew he was about to die!"

"That's not how it happened."

"It isn't?"

"No. It isn't."

"Oh well. It doesn't really matter. The point is—"

"There's a point to this?"

"Yes. There is. And the point is that if she knows you are about to die, she'll love you more!"

"But I'm not about to die…"

"She doesn't have to know that! Just tell her you have Cancer or something. Here she comes now! I'll just be hiding in this random bush."

Sirius then jumps into the bush as Lily walks over, acting so overt it's covert. Sort of.

"Oh! Hi Lily! How is your day going?"

"What do you want now, Potter?"

"Why do you assume I want something."

"Tell her you're about to die!"

"Shhh! Shut up Sirius."

"What was that?"

"Oh nothing, Lily. Just.. uhh… talking to myself."

"Okayyy."

"So anyways… I'm going to die tomorrow, so will you go out with me, and make my last day a happy one. *sniffle*"

"You're wrong."

"What?"

"You're wrong."

"Wrong about what?"

"You aren't going to die tomorrow."

"What? How did you know?"

"James! Don't give up now!"

"Oh, okay. Sorry Sirius."

"What was that?"

"Oh, nothing Lily. Just talking to myself again."

"…"

"I'm going to die tomorrow."

"No. You aren't."

"How would you know that?"

"Because you are going to die today. And tell Sirius to get out of the bushes. He looks like an idiot."

"She's on to us! Run Prongs! Run!"

"Please don't turn me into a goat again!"

* * *

**A/N: Yay! Another chapter finished :D So yeah, review! And thanks guys. You rock. **

**-Awesomegirl13 **


	9. Chapter 9: Swatches and Study Dates

_Notice: Sixteen reviews! Yayyy! Thanks guys. Almost to my goal of 150! Sucks I lost all my reviews when my story got deleted, but at least I have you guys, right?_

**A/N: Back again! Yayyy!**

**So yeah, anyways… I don't really have much to talk about… oh well. Hope you like this chapter?**

* * *

On this very fine afternoon, James and Sirius are currently having an argument about who-knows-what.

"Oh trust me. I am _so_ cool."

"No. No, not really."

"Yes. Yes, really."

"Nope. You are totally _un_cool."

"No! That's _not_ true. If I was uncool, I wouldn't have pulled off that Slytherin prank last week."

"No Sirius, if you were cool, you wouldn't have told the whole school. You landed all of us in detention!"

"Oh minor details."

"Yeah yeah, minor details. But still, that's not cool."

"No! It is cool! Only cool people get detention."

"But only dorks spend twenty minutes arguing about how cool they are."

"Good point."

"Ha. Yeah. So anyways, I was thinking about a new way to ask Lily out."

"Really?"

"Really what?"

"Are you going to bring her up _again_. Sometimes it feels like we can't talk about anything without you mooning over her."

"But, I, well, I, um, I love her!"

"Yeah. I know."

"Can you at least support me on this?"

"I might support you on it if you were less of a wimp."

"Thanks?"

"Your welcome."

"Well…. It's just that—"

"It's just that you don't take any of my advice!"

"Because all the advice you've given me has landed me in the infirmary."

"Good point."

"Besides, I can do just fine without you. Just watch. LILY! OVER HERE!"

"What do you want Potter?"

"I just want to talk to you… you know, like, a real conversation. We can hang out right? We're friends?"

"I guess. When I'm not trying to kill you."

"Yeah! That's what I thought."

"So what's that on your wrist?"

"This? Oh, it's called a Swatch."

"Swatch?"

"Yeah. It's a Swiss watch."

"Good thing it's not a Croatian watch."

"What's that Sirius?"

"Oh, nothing. So James, you were saying?"

"Oh, yeah. So Lily, I was just thinking…"

"Oh no."

"Oh yes."

"Here it comes."

"I was thinking we should, you know, get together and hang out sometime."

"On a date?"

"No. Not on a date. Just to… I don't know… maybe, uhh, study or something."

"Just studying?"

"Yeah. I mean, it would be like on a date or anything. Pshhhh, that would just be… uhh… stupid!"

"Okay. We _do_ have OWLs coming up soon."

"Exactly!"

"So, tonight?"

"Tonight."

"…"

"…"

"… How did you do that?"

"Oh, that? That was just pure talent. See, told you I could do it without you."

"Yeah, but you guys are just studying. Besides, you forgot that you have Quiditch tonight. She won't be too happy you're standing her up."

"Oh shoot. LILYYY! LILY WAIT UPPPP!"

Currently, James is banging his head against the wall swearing. Swearing is bad.

* * *

**A/N: :D So yeah… that's about it. Review? It would make me happy… It's my birthday, meaning lots of reviews are the best present I can get…**

**Naw, just kidding. My birthday's not for awhile. But you can still review!**

**Thanks,**

**-Awesomegirl13 **

_Notice: Hehe. My edits are make my story sound like I'm talking to a group of two year olds. lol. _


	10. Chapter 10: This is Better Than Disco!

**A/N: So yeah, this chapter almost didn't get out tonight. You guys are pretty lucky ducks. Anyways, if this isn't the best, it's only because it's late at night here… and I'm tired… so just be grateful you're getting one, and tomorrows will be better :D (actually, I won't have time to write one tomorrow…. so sorry…)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own. Wait… what don't I own again? Ahh! Panic! I forgot what book I was writing for… hmm… oh! HP! Durr.**

* * *

As James should have guessed long before now, Lily gets a little angry sometimes. Especially when it comes to arrogant pricks and toe-rags.

"JAMES POTTER!"

"Ohhh shoot. She's mad."

"Told you she would be."

"He's right, you shouldn't have stood her up."

"She doesn't even like me anyways! Why should she care?"

"She cares because she gave you a chance, and you stood her up!"

"Yeah, I mean, I don't say this often, but I think Sirius is right for once."

"See! Even Moony thinks I'm right!"

"Well… but… I had Quiditch!"

"You could have told her that."

"But you didn't."

"And now she's mad."

"Really mad."

"Thanks for stating the obvious guys."

"No problem. Here she comes now."

"JAMES! You told me you would meet me at the library last night. And I believed you. So not only are you a bully and a loser, but you are a liar too."

"Ouch."

"Yeah. And if I'd have known the only reason you stood me up was to prank Sev, I never would have said yes to start with."

"Wait, I never pranked Snivelus."

"His name is Severus."

"Yeah, but I didn't prank him! I was at quiditch practice. I swear."

"Swearing is bad James…"

"Oh shut up Sirius."

"Someone pranked him! And he said it was you guys."

"Oh, hey James, did I forget to tell you we pranked Snape last night while you were at Quiditch practice."

"Oh, no… I guess you forgot to mention that detail."

"He's in the infirmary right now. Why don't you go visit him Potter?"

"She's mad."

"Really mad."

"Now's when I'd start cranking out the compliments."

"Wow! OH my gosh."

"What?"

"Your eyes. They make the stars look like they aren't shining."

"Thanks?"

"And your hair. It falls perfectly without you trying."

"Thanks?"

"Hey James, isn't that a line from a song?"

"Say what? No. No absolutely not. At least, not yet."

"Not yet?"

"Yeah. Not yet. Hey Lily! You know what? If I had to write a song about you, I'd call it 'You are Amazing, Just the Way You Are.'"

"Kind of long for a song, don't you think?"

"I think it's sweet."

"I don't. James, you can't win me over with stupid compliments."

"Whoa! Look, it's a goddess! Wait, never mind, that's just Lily Evans Potter."

"Lily Evans Potter?"

"Uhh… oops. Did I accidentally add the last part on?"

"Lily Evans Potter?"

"I thought you only called her that when she wasn't around."

"Lily Evans _Potter_?"

"You are amazing, just the way you are?"

"I'll give you ten seconds to shut up."

"You have to admit it has a good ring to it."

"One."

"She's getting really mad."

"Two."

"But it's kind of cute!"

"Three."

"It sounds perfect. Lily and James Potter!"

"Four."

"I think we should name our kid Harry."

"Five."

"What do you think Padfoot?"

"Six."

"I think it's a stupid name."

"Seven."

"Aww! But I think it's cute!"

"Eight."

"See, Moony agrees with me."

"Nine."

"Here she goes."

"Ten."

"RUN!"

"Wingardium Leviosa!"

"I don't think that's a very useful spell in this case…"

"But I can't think when I'm angry!"

"I don't get why you're so mad."

"Hey look! He's floating! Ooh, oh. Owch. There he goes. Into the lake. Man, this is better than Disco."

"Disco?"

"It's a Muggle thing."

"Eww."

"Offensive!"

"Think he'll be okay?"

"Probably not."

"Cool. See you in Herbology."

"Cool, later Lily!"

"By Sirius! By Remus!"

And that's when the author decided to add some descriptions to make the story fit guidelines. Lily was happy. James was still alive. All was well… or something like that.

* * *

**A/N: There! Finished just in time. Don't have time for a lengthy authors note, so I'll just tell you how much I love you guys. I probably won't write until next Monday, I'll be gone all weekend winning medals at a speech competition. (I made state!)**

**Thanks!**

**Awesomegirl13 **

_Notice: Stupid admins… _


	11. Chapter 11: Shippin

_Notice: Hey again! Just felt like putting up a notice… because I'm pretty sure I was high or something while writing the following Authors Note… wow. You guys really stuck with me after sitting through that? Sorry for my Sirius immaturity. No! Not another pun. Shoot, well… never mind. Carry on! _

**A/N: I really really love you guys! *grins!* Your reviews always make me really, really, really happy. Like, siriusly happy. (haha, pun intended.) That was bad… baaad pun Awesomegirl…that was bad. *cough* So yeah, anyways, aside from that, I have a new chapter for you guys again today! Sooo here we go. (and again, pick-up line provided by twilightstargazer! Thanks!)**

**Disclaimer: Aww forget it.**

* * *

Lily and her friend Mel are arguing like normal, and poor James over there is confused as… well… confusion. Frustrated with Mel's persistence, Lily does her usual angry yell.

"NonononoNo!"

"Umm, yes."

"What?" James asks, confused.

"No,"

"Yes!"

"Huh?" James asks, confused.

"No, no, no!"

"Yeah. I've told you yes, like, a thousand times already."

"No! I know, but no!"

"Wait, what?" James asks, confused.

"Yeah!"

"You don't have to be right all the time you know."

"Ugh! I know, but I'm right right now."

"No you aren't Mel."

"I am!"

"Yes! I am!"

"No you aren't."

"Waiiiiit, what's going on here? I'm confusssed!" James asks, confused.

"Offff course you are James."

"Me and Lil here were just discussing whether or not Alana will ask her out or not."

"Alana? You have got to be kidding me! He's a Hufflepuff, isn't he?"

"There is nothing wrong with being a Hufflepuff!"

"Yeah, but he's got a girls name."

"It's not his fault his parents named him that. Besides, he has people call him Al, so it's kind of OK."

"Oooh! Hey Lils, does all this defending him mean you'll say yes if he asks you out?"

"He's not going to ask me out!"

"Yeah, and if he does I'll punch him out."

"Oh! Shut up Potter. I'm sick of never being able to get a boyfriend just because you like me! I'm not yours, I never will be. Get over it."

"Ouch."

"Well, that hurt."

"Think of it as ripping off a band aid. She got it over with quickly."

"But it's not over… because I'm going to ask her out again tomorrow too."

"Ohhh! I'm so sick of you James Potter."

"Weak insult Lil."

"Naw, it's OK. She's given more pathetic ones that that."

"James, I'm going to count to ten."

"Oh please Lily-Flower. You always do that, shan't you get a new coping skill?"

"Shan't?"

"I was trying to sound cool."

"Potter, I don't have time for this."

"Whaaat? How can you not have time for _this!_"

"James, put your shirt back on."

"Aww. It didn't work?"

"One."

"But! But! Lily! Give me a chance!"

"Two."

"Lily, get a hold of yourself. It will all be OK if you just calm down."

"Three."

"Hey Lils, on second thought, I think you and James would be _so_ cute for each other!"

"WHAT?"

"Yay!"

"Shut up Potter."

"okay."

"You two would be adorable together. Okay, I officially ship Jilly."

"You ship Jilly? What does that even me?"

"It means you and Potter will be together forever! Besides, Jilly sounds a lot better than Lames."

"I like Lames better…"

"Shut up Potter!"

"okay."

"No. No! NONONONONOOOO! Me and James won't be together, so just drop it."

"Thou doest protest too much."

"Not you sound like James."

"I was trying to sound cool!"

"Lily! Your eyes are as blue as the deep deep sea."

"My eyes are green."

"Offff course they are."

"And when you talk, your words are like the waves of the ocean. They make me sick."

"That was weak."

"Like your pick-up lines? What was that last one again?"

"Are your parents communists? Because girl, you are the bomb!"

"That doesn't even make since."

"It made since at the time…"

"No James, it didn't."

"So… I'll be Fred Flintstone, cause I can make—"

"Wingardium Leviosa!"

"Aww man, not again."

"That's just great."

"Didn't you do that one last time too?"

"Yeah."

"You should get a new favorite spell."

"Sorry! I just didn't want him to finish that pick-up line, and this is the first thing I could think of."

"Your bed rockkkkkk!"

"Shut up James!"

"Well, he finished it anyways. That's disgusting. Next time try a lip-lock spell."

"Good plan."

"Is that Sirius in the bushes?"

"Yup."

"Has he been here this whole time?"

"Yep."

"That's odd."

"Get used to it."

"JAMESSSS! JAMES! JUST STAY CALM, OKAY? I'LL GET A LADDER! AHHHHH!"

"Yep. That's Sirius all right."

And so another day passed at Hogwarts.

* * *

**A/N: *sigh.* Another chapter! Thankyouthankyouthankyou guys for rocking. Oh, and I failed at my daily uploads, but I'm still trying to do the best I can… so I hope you guys understand? And remember, I probably won't write this weekend because I'll be winning things at speech! Later gaterz.**

**-Awesomegirl13**

* * *

_Notice: Hey, and can you guys let me know how you feel about the edits? I'd like to know if there's something you think I could do better with them... I'm very self concious about what my edits are doing to the story... hmph._


	12. Chapter 12: Detention's Worth it For You

_Notice: Over one-third of the way done! Sorry it's taking me so long to get all of these up._

* * *

**A/N: Yup. I lied, I'm writing something, and technically, it's the weekend. What now? Bam! Although if we're going to get really technical, I'm writing this on Thursday night, and I'm not posting it until tomorrow morning… So yeah. Anywho, I hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own HP… yet.**

* * *

As the entire world will agree, nothing is more boring than History of Magic class. I mean, you'd think it'd be better with a sub, right? Or not. And this is the part where James decides to be annoying.

"Pssst!"

"…"

"Pssst!"

"…"

"PSSST! LILY!"

"Shh! James, we're in the middle of class. What do you want?"

"Will you go out with me?"

"Seriously? I'm trying to listen to the teacher."

"Oh, well I can't understand his accent anyways."

"Potter, Evans, is there something you'd like to share with the class?"

"Uhh, I'm sorry, What Professor?"

"I asked, is there something you'd like to share with the class?"

"Um, yeah, actually there is."

"James! What are you doing?"

Then James, of all things, stands on top of his desk and screams.

"I LOVE LILY POTTER! AND I WANT HER TO MARRY ME!"

"Lily Potter?"

"Oh shoot, did I mess up your last name again?"

"Nice one Prongs."

"I _meant_, I LOVE LILY EVANS AND—"

"We all get the point Potter! Geez, that's so embarrassing. Potter, I'm going to kill you."

"Detention James! 7PM tonight!"

"okay… It is worth it for my one true love. I WOULD DIE TO PROTECT YOU LILY!"

"Not if I kill you first…"

A few hours later, in the courtyard, Lily takes her chance to catch up with James for a bit.

"Oh, hey Lily!"

"Urhhh! James, I'm going to kill you now."

"Lilylilylily, calm yourself down."

"I will not calm down! That was so embarrassing."

"What was?"

"What you did in class!"

"What'd I do in class?"

"What do you mean 'what'd I do?'"

"Oh, you mean this?"

"Don't you dare James!"

"I LOVE LILY EVANS! YAYYY! GO LILY!"

Seeing that he wasn't about to shut up, Lily does the only sensible thing to do. She slaps him again. Just as the History of Magic sub walks up.

"Detention Evans! 7PM Tonight!"

"Shoot."

"You didn't think that one through did you."

"Nope."

"You didn't know there was a teacher right there, did you?"

"Nope."

"Man, that really hurt."

"Good."

"Man, Muggle fighting is vicious."

"I know."

"That really, really hurt."

"Worse than the pepper-breath hex?"

"Probably."

"Good, I'll remember that next time."

"So… looks like we're both in detention together tonight…"

"Greatttt."

"Cool. Guess you will make it a bit more bearable. Because… I love you."

"So I've heard."

"Man! That slap _hurt_."

"I know."

"Owwwww!"

"I'm leaving now Potter."

"Wait! Wait up, for me!"

"Nope."

"LILYYY!"

"Goodbye James."

"LILYYYYYYY!"

* * *

**A/N: Well… goodnight… morning… ahh! Time messed up! See you tomorrow. Wait, what? Never mind. Hope you liked that chapter? Aaaand review.**

**-Awesomegirl13 **


	13. Chapter 13: She Said Yes!

**A/N: I don't know if I've mentioned it before, but I love you guys. (just kidding, I know I say that every chapter… wait. no, I'm not kidding about loving you guys, but I _am_ kidding about not mentioning it before… just… never mind…) Going back a few years in this one, just because I love jumping back in time… **

**Disclaimer: I do not own.**

* * *

This is it guys. This is the day Lily Evans will finally say yes to James Potter!... hopefully. Watch closely as the great, confident and fearless Potter approaches his lady,

"Umm… Hi, uhh Lily. So, what's… umm… Up. Yeah, What's up Lily-Flower?"

"Oh, nothing much Potter. Just trying to avoid you."

"Is it working?"

"Obviously not."

"Look Lily, I just wanted to let you know that I've loved you since First Year."

"That was only last year."

"Yes, I know that, but I didn't know if you knew this or not but—"

"I know."

"Know what?"

"You were going to say, 'I don't know if you know this or not, but you are the most stunning girl on earth.'"

"Whoa, how did you know that?"

"Because you've said that to me every day this week."

"Has it worked last time?"

"Obviously not."

"Oh… Will it work this time?"

"Go bug someone else Potter."

"So is that a yes?"

"No."

"No it's a no?"

"Yes."

"So it's a yes?"

"NO!"

"No it's a no?"

"Yes."

"Yes it's a—"

"No. It 's a no."

"So you don't think you're stunning?"

"Oh, I'm stunning all right, but you don't have a chance with me."

"Well that's a bummer."

"Or not."

"So Lily, will you go out with me?"

"Oh em gee James! I thought you would never ask. Of _course_ I'll go out with you!"

"REALLY!"

"Absolutely. I'll meet you by the lake at 7, okay?"

"YAYYY!"

James, completely thrilled, screeches like a little girl before running off to tell her… I mean _his_ friends.

"GUESS WHAT SIRIUS?"

"Ugh, what?"

"GUESS WHAT MOONY!"

"Ugh, what?"

"GUESS WHAT WORMY?"

"Ugh, what?"

"La la la la laaaa!"

"What is it not Prongs?"

"Yeah, you're starting to get on our nerves."

"SHE SAID YES!"

Strangely enough, no one rejoiced. No one cheered. No one looked surprised. One by one the Marauders, excluding James, let out a large sigh.

"I feel a bit bad for him."

"You'd think he'd catch on by now."

"I know, I mean, he got his hopes up and everything."

"It's such a shame too."

"He just looks so excited."

"That was a pretty cruel joke on her part."

"Guys? What's wrong? What do you mean? She said yes!"

"Prongs, do you know what the date is?"

"It's March 32nd!"

Even more sighs.

"Prongs, March only has 31 days."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"Since when?"

"Since always."

"Oh."

"Yeah."

"So what day is it today?"

"April 1st."

"April 1st?"

"Yep. April 1st."

"I don't think he gets it Moony."

"Do you understand now Prongs?"

"I understand that she said yes!"

"Understand This: It's April Fools day."

"April Whosy Whatsit day?"

"Wormy, would you care to explain."

"Look Prongs, you have no date tonight… See, on the first day of April…"

Dearest darlingest Wormy then proceeded in telling James exactly why he's a large idiot.

"And that's why you don't have a date. It was all a fun joke. See?"

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

* * *

**A/N: Poor James… Oh well, he'll probably be over it by the next chapter. Thanks for your patience you guyzez! Love you allll very much. REVIEW! **

**-Awesomegirl13 **


	14. Chapter 14: No More Chocolates?

**A/N: Back again guys! This chapter I'm doing things a little bit differently ;) (don't get excited, that pretty much just means I'm writing it more from Lily's POV than James's.) Shout out goes to JinxWing for being the 50th reviewer! And thanks to everyone else for getting me here! **

**Disclaimer: I am not JKR, therefore, I do not own HP.**

* * *

Sleepovers are always fun! Right? Well, currently Lily Evans and her friends are attempting an all-nighter in their dorms after an… exciting day. Shh! Lets listen it!

"Not even!"

"Even."

"You have got to be kidding me?"

"I don't get why you're so surprised."

"Ugh, I am so tired."

"Stop complaining Mel, and listen to Lily's story!"

"It's not really a story."

"Oh puh-lease, the entire school was talking about it."

"I wouldn't go that far."

"OK, so maybe just a few people, but still."

"I don't care, it's 3AM. I need sleep."

"Or caffeine."

"Too bad."

"Ughhhh!"

"Go on Lily!"

"There isn't really anything to tell. I mean, nothing out of the ordinary."

"Sure. That's not what I heard."

"Well, James asked me out again,"

"Again?"

"He does it every day, it's nothing new."

"You should stop hurting him Lils."

"Why should I?"

"Because he's so sweet!"

"Not really."

"But he always tells you you're beautiful."

"I am beautiful."

"Yeah, and he loves you for you!"

"Or my beauty."

"And he takes the time to figure out when your birthday is, so that he can always get you something."

"I think that's a bit stalker-ish."

"And he brings you flowers sometimes!"

"That was once, and I was allergic to them."

"That's not the point!"

"He's a jerk."

"Not to you."

"But he's a jerk to other people, and, well, I don't know. I just don't want to date someone who could be _so_ mean to Sev."

"He's a creep."

"Exactly! James is totally a creep. That's what I've been telling you."

"Not James, Snape."

"He's nice!"

"No, he's not."

"Ughh! I'm tired!"

"He's too dark. I don't blame James for hating him."

"He's always been nice to me."

"So has James."

"Yeah Lils, Mel has a point. Besides, he wasn't so nice when he called you a mudblood, was he?"

"Well, yeah."

"And you guys haven't spoken since, right?"

"Well, yeah."

"And you told him you never wanted to see him again, correct?"

"Yes, but this isn't about him!"

"Your right, this is about James, and why you should go out with him."

"Mel, I'm tired. Sooo tired! Can Lily just go on with her story?"

"Sure. So _anyways_ James asked me out again, and I got mad."

"Naturally."

"I don't appreciate the sarcasm."

"Sure."

"So anyways, I got mad."

"Like always."

"Yes, like always. And I told him to shut up."

"And?"

"And he wouldn't shut up."

"So?"

"So I put a dangerous hex on him."

"Oh my gosh! Lily! What happened? Oh my gosh."

"Sorry! I know it was a mistake, okay guys? I saw it in Sev's potion book, so, well, I don't know. I just really wanted him to shut up."

"But you shouldn't hex people to do it!"

"I know! So apparently it was some dark spell,"

"Told you Snape's a creep."

"So anyways, now I have detention every night for like, a week."

"Lilyyyy! And you didn't think this was important to tell us, why?"

"Because I knew you'd react like this."

"Well this is a lot better than the version I heard."

"What did you hear?"

"I heard you gave him the killing curse, than ran off with Peter Pettigrew to live on a llama farm."

"Umm, who told you that?"

"Sirius."

"Of course."

"I knew it couldn't have been true though, because I could see you, so _obviously _you hadn't run off to a llama farm."

"And definitely not with Peter."

"I hear he picks his nose."

"That's gross."

"Definitely."

"So is James OK?"

"No."

"No?"

"I mean, he's going to live. I didn't, like, kill him or anything."

"Oh good."

"Yet."

"Lily!"

"Kidding, kidding… kind of. But anyways, he's just a bit sliced up."

"You are terrible."

"I know."

"Wanna go to sleep now."

"YES!"

"Okay, night."

"Night."

"Oh no!"

"What is it now Lil?"

"I just realized that now that he's in the infirmary, he won't be able to buy me any more chocolates! That stuff is good."

"Lilyyyyy!"

"Sorry."

* * *

**A/N: So yeah, probably not my best chapter, but you guys should review it anyways. ;) **

**Thanks! Love love love love love you guys.**

**-Awesomegirl13**

* * *

_Notice: And I just realized I don't know if you know this or not, but most of my edits are pretty much sarcastic. Me showing my annoyance with Fanfiction by making the stupidest descriptions every. I was kind of making fun of… never mind. Just imagine the "Lets Listen In!" as a peppy person going overboard while talking to people like they're three. Haha. Sorrryyyyy._


	15. Chapter 15: Lily Decides to be Lame

**A/N: Back guys! Hope you enjoy this one. It's kind of a follow up of the last one, so yeah, Anywho, on we go! **

**Oh, and guys…. I have a confession to make. Shh! Don't tell anyone, but, well, I, uhh. I own Harry Potter…. Naw, just kidding. (Consider that my disclaimer.)**** Enjoy!**

* * *

Miracle among miracles: Lily has a heart, and now feels a bit of remorse. So what shall she do with this newfound kindness? Maybe go visit the hospital wing? She stands there awkwardly towards the side for a bit, before gathering up the courage to walk over and say,

"Uhh, Hi James."

"Lily? Is that you?"

"Yeah."

"Please don't hurt me again!"

*sigh*

"James, I just wanted to say that… that…"

"It's OK Lily, you don't have to apologize if you don't want to. It's not your fault I love you."

"Really?"

"Yeah! I've always loved you!"

"No, I mean, I really don't have to apologize?"

"No. Uhh, you can just, uhh… Kiss me instead."

"Nice one James!"

"Whoa, when did Sirius get here?"

"He's been here the whole time."

"Yup! I've just been hiding in the corner over here!"

"That's not weird."

"No, it's, uhh, pretty weird."

"So will you kiss me?"

"No! That's totally disgusting. Besides, you smell like healing potions."

"They tasted disgusting."

"That figures."

"This is boring."

"No one is making you stay here Sirius."

"But I _can't_ leave!"

"And why not?"

"Because Moony is looking for me. I stole all of his chocolate…"

"He's really mad."

"So yeah, if I don't have to apologize, then I guess I'm just going to, uhh, leave now."

"WAIT!"

"Ugh, what now Potter?"

"Be nice! You've already done enough damage Lily!"

"I just thought, you know, that since I'm injured and all, that maybe you can come see me again tomorrow?"

"I'd rather not."

"Oh…"

"Just because I came to apologize doesn't mean you aren't a colossal jerk."

"Oh."

"You should do some apologizing yourself you know,"

"Potter's Don't Apologize."

"And Lily's don't date losers. Sorry Potter, I have a date I need to go to."

"WHAT?"

"It's Hogsmeade weekend, and Diggory is waiting for me."

"What is it with her and calling guys by there last name?"

"Diggory! But that dude is a total lame-o!"

"Lame-o? You can do better than that one. I have to go James. You should feel lucky I haven't killed you yet."

"WAIT!"

"What now?"

"Would you like some chocolates before you go?"

"Chocolate?"

"They're raspberry filled."

"Thanks for the chocolates! By Sirius, by Potter."

Lily walked away, feeling generally proud of herself for doing the right thing. And of course, James was on top of the moon.

"That went well."

At this, Sirius let out a huge annoyed sigh.

"What?"

"Did she kiss you?"

"No."

"Then it didn't go well."

"Oh…"

And they all sat there in silence feeling sorry for themselves, while Lily was off eating her little chocolates.

* * *

**A/N: Poor James… Again, not my best chapter, but I haven't been feeling too well lately anyways. **

**-Awesomegirl13 **


	16. Chapter 16: Cute Couple Names!

**A/N: Okay, so I just realized that I have over 60 reviews, with only 15 chapters… and that people actually like me. Which is weird, considering I was under the strange impression that this wasn't a very popular story. Ha! Funny, huh? Now I'm all crazied up and excited, which is lucky for you, because I write good stories when I'm crazied up and excited! (of course, crazied isn't a word, but no one _really_ cares, right?) And now I almost feel like going to a story in another language, and using Google Translate on it… (call me crazy!) So anyways, here you go!**

**Disclaimer: *sigh* I'm just going to use this disclaimer as a disclaimer for the rest of the chapters in this story! Because I'm lazy, and sick of writing these. I DISCLAIM! The end.**

* * *

It's a boring Saturday at Hogwarts where James and his friends discuss… anything… Of course, if you listen closely enough, it's pretty hard to decipher James's voice from the tens of giggling fangirls flipping their hair ten feet away from him.

"So I was thinking that Jilly would be the cutest couple name _ever!_ Like, oh em gee. It sounds ah-mazing. I can't even believe she said yes!"

"James, we've been over this. It was an April Fools joke. And you sound like a valley girl right now, which is odd, considering you're a guy."

"Oh please, Moony. Let him have a _little_ fun. Besides, he's funny to watch."

"Real mature _Sirius_. I vote he just kisses her and gets it over with."

"That's too manly for him _Remus_, he needs to take it slow."

"Ha."

"What's so funny?"

"And this is coming from the guy who's had seven girlfriends in the last month?"

"Week."

"What?"

"Week. Seven this week. A personal record."

"Well bully for you."

James let out a huge sigh, before saying in a breathy sort of voice, "Jilly!"

"Wouldn't it just be Jily? I thought her name only had one L."

"Well, yeah, but Jilly sounds cuter!"

"Grow up James."

"Thanks?"

"Here, I'll settle this. How about Lillius?"

"But my name doesn't have any of those letters."

"I'm not talking about your name stupid. That's _me_ and Lily."

"*GASP!* You did _not_ just say that? Besides, the guys name always goes first."

"That wouldn't work out, because our name would be too _Silly_. Huh? See what I did there?"

"Prongs, if the guys name goes first, your name would be Lames."

"It would _not_ be lame! It would be the coolest name every! And are you implying something?"

"Huh? Oh. Nothing."

"Hey boys! What are you guys fighting about?"

"Whether or not our couple name should be Lames, Limes, or Jilly."

"Who said anything about Limes?"

"I thought of it right now! Cute, right?"

"Sounds too much like Lemons."

"What's wrong with—"

"We're _not_ having a couple name!"

"What about Lilius?"

"Lilius?"

"You and me babe."

"You're disgusting Sirius."

"I'm better than James."

"Some best friend you are!"

"Sorry Prongs, you know it's true!"

"I'm leaving now."

"WAIT! LILY! COME BACK! I LOVE YOU!"

"So I've heard."

"NOOOO!"

"…"

"Dude, have you ever considered trying out for the Drama club?"

"We have one of those?"

"I don't know, but if we do, you should head it up."

"Sure?"

"You're so groovy Sirius!"

"Uhh… Who's that?"

"My new girlfriend."

"What happened to Silena?"

"I dumped her."

"Why?"

"Our couple name was no different then my regular name. It just didn't sound right."

"What the heck does 'groovy' mean?"

"It's muggle-slang."

"Eww."

"Yeah."

"Well, it _is_ 1974… What'd you expect?"

"Point taken."

"I'm hungry."

"Kitchen's?"

"I'm in."

"Hey, you, what's your name again?"

"Melinda!"

"Melinda, I'm dumping you. Now where were we guys? Oh yeah. Kitchens."

"Yummm!"

"You're such a girl James."

"Lames."

"Whatever."

And then they all rode unicorns to peru.

* * *

**A/N: Another chapter for you guys! Sorry I haven't been keeping up with my daily uploads. I'm a fail at life… but hey! I got inspiration finally. Of course, you guys can send me some pick-up lines, ideas you'd like to see, or pretty much anything I could use for inspiration… I LOVE YOU GUYS! Kay. Bye.**

**-.**

* * *

_Notice: Hey, if any readers out there are from Peru, then let me know in a review so that I can give you virtual cookies! _


	17. Chapter 17: Just Kiss Her Already!

**A/N: Back again guys. Sorry for not updating! And sorry that I probably will forget to update again ;P My life has been spent preparing to audition for Hamlet… so yeah.**

* * *

So. The guys are in the middle of planning something, right? Right. And James is being James, right? Right. Well anyways, James is over here talking away about Lily, while the guys are busy trying to ignore him. It doesn't work well, right? And James goes,

"You guys _need_ to listen right now."

"No Prongs, we _need_ to figure out how to open up the secret passageway to Honeydukes."

"But this is about my future wife here!"

"Isn't it always?"

"I just need some advice!"

"I told you, just kiss her already."

"Mooonnnyyyy! I can't just kiss her, she'll kill me!"

"So what's the problem here?"

*sigh*

"Hey, maybe if you kiss her she'll fall instantly in love with you."

"Ha ha. Very funny Peter. She'll probably run away screaming."

"Shut up Sirius."

"Okay."

"I'm serious here, we need to figure this out."

"No. I'm Sirius over there."

"Enough with the name puns. How many times do we have to tell you that they. are. not. funny!"

"Honestly."

"Seriously!"

"I'm Sirius."

"Ughhh!"

"LOOK GUYS! THERE SHE IS! MY TRUE LOVE!"

"Oh my gosh Lily, is that James jumping up and down on that table?"

"Ugh. Yes."

"He's screaming your name."

"I know."

"GUYS! I THINK SHE SEES ME! HIDE IN THOSE BUSHES!"

"Hey Potter."

"Uhh… Hi Lily. Have I seen you some place before?"

"Yeah. I go to school here. So do you. We have for three years now."

"It was a pick-up line."

"It sucked."

"I saw it in a book Sirius had."

"Sirius sucks."

"HEY!"

"Uhh. James? What was that?"

"That? Oh. That was the roses. They scream… things."

"Just kiss her already!"

"Shh! Fine!"

"What was that?"

"Those pesky roses!"

"Uhh…"

"So… Lily… I was just thinking that one of these days we should seriously consider just… uhh…"

Just then, without warning, James kisses Lily on the lips. Shrieking and pulling away, she pulls out her wand and turns James into a toad, who then hops away. Lily then turns towards the bushes, saying, "Remus, Peter, Sirius… You can come out of the bushes now."

"WHAT? How did you know we were in here?"

"You always hide in bushes Sirius."

"And James screamed about you hiding in them when we walked over here."

"And you kept making comments to James while in the bushes."

"Oh."

"Oh."

"Oh."

"Yeah."

"Yeah."

"Well, anyways. That was seriously awesome Lil! And when he hopped away; Priceless."

"Thanks Remus! I thought it was pretty funny myself."

"Don't you ever feel bad for him?"

"No."

"Okay."

"Wanna get some food?"

"Sure?"

"Hey Lily, will you go out with me?"

"Shut up Sirius."

"It was worth a try."

"Some best friend you are."

"It was just a joke!"

"Hey, where is James anyways?"

"Who cares. I'm hungry."

"Ribbit!"

* * *

**A/N: The end? Well… Hope you liked it! And don't forget to send me a review with the new super cool review button. It's so big, how can you _not_ want to press it? **

**Thanks!**

**-Awesomegirl13 **


	18. Chapter 18: Death By Awesomeness

_Notice: Ugh, sorry this is taking a lot longer than planned to upload! Life's getting in the way, so it's harder to find the time to upload. Hopefully I can get a lot more up today!_

* * *

**A/N: Hola guys! Happy Mother's Day! Hope you enjoy this chapter. :)**

* * *

Shh! This is a very important moment in the life of James Potter. A real turning point in his life! And for Lily? Well, you'll just have to wait and see. Listen!

"Uhh… Hi Lily."

"…"

"Umm. Lily, so, what's happening?"

"…"

"What's crakalakin?"

"…"

"Sorry I kissed you the other day…"

"…"

"Unless you liked it, then we can do it again."

"…"

"So anyways, I was thinking, I mean, only if you wanted too. I love you and I think that… Naw, that won't work."

"…"

"You don't say much, you know that?"

"…"

"How about this: Lily, I love you. You love me. Just admit it! It doesn't help to deny it!"

"…"

"Lily. Marry me."

"…"

"Sup Lily. Lookin good."

"…"

"Hey Lily-Flower. You're looking pretty good."

"…"

"How bout you be my Ophelia, and I'll be your Hamlet?"

"…"

"Wait. They both died at the end, didn't they?"

"…"

"Or was that Romeo and Julie?"

"…"

"No, I suppose you wouldn't know."

"…"

"This is why I shouldn't listen to Sirius when it comes to muggle literature."

"…"

"See, the thing is, I'm not good with muggle chick-lit like Shakepear and stuff. I just want you to fall in love with me!"

"…"

"Or I can just drop the whole drama thing and kiss her again."

"…"

"But I didn't like being a toad."

"…"

"Uhh, hey Lily. Hogsmeade. You. Me. Romantic Tea Shop. A little hand holding. Maybe some smoochy smooch? Yes? No?"

"Hey Prongs? What _are_ you doing?"

"Oh Nothing Peter. Nothing to see here! Just go on… I'm just chilling out. Just… uhhh… being cool. If you know what I mean."

"Uhh. OK James… but just to let you know, the entire commons room just heard you…. uhh… practicing."

"What? No! That's not possible. I used one of those cool charms that makes you quiet!"

"Well it didn't work."

"Shoot."

"Hey James. I just came over to let you know that you're a jerk, that I hate you, that your breath smelled like dead dragon when you kissed me, and that you look more handsome in frog-form. Just so you know. Oh, and Hamlet killed Ophelia's father, then she went completely psycho. In Romeo and Juliet, they had a double suicide. None of those turned out well."

"Oh. So does that mean you don't want to kiss me again?"

"When pigs fly."

"That can be arranged."

"So can your murder."

"Well! Uhh. Nice talking to you… I'm gonna go now. BYE LILY-FLOWER!"

Looking very embarrassed, James ran up the stairs to go find Sirius with Wormy at his tail.

"Hey Prongs."

"Hey Padfoot."

"Hahaha! You looked so stupid down there!"

"Oh, shut it Wormtail."

"And when she said your breath smelled like dead dragon!"

"Did I miss something?"

"Nothing Sirius."

"Just James making a complete fool out of himself."

"Niiiiccceeee."

"I know, right?"

"Lily?"

"You know it."

"But… I… My charm!"

"What did you get on your last charms test again?"

"D, for Death by Awesomeness!"

So maybe that wasn't a turning point, but at least James knows his breath smells like dead dragon! Point one for James!

* * *

**A/N: Well… Yeah, well… Hope you liked that chapter? Don't forget to reviewwwww! Think of it as a Mother's Day present for me. Even though I'm not a mother. It doesn't take very long. At all. Just a, "This sucks," or a "Great Story" works for me… so yeah. Later Guyzez!**

**-Awesomegirl13 **


	19. Chapter 19: Sirius Looks Good in Bikinis

**A/N: Back again guys! Oh, and just to clarify, the last line of my last chapter was the word "a" plus the letter "d." So yeah. D stands for dreadful, but according to James, it stands for "Death by Awesomeness. :P" So yeah… Anyways, back again! Woop woop!**

* * *

James, James, James. It seems he's getting stupider by the day. The arrogant toe-rag is currently discussing a great Quiditch win with his buddies, and surprisingly enough, _not _talking about Lily.

"And then I sweeped down, and did a ton of awesome stuff, and then we won the game! It was totally awesome."

"I know Prongs, we were there, remember?"

"Yeah, yeah. But I managed to swipe this Snitch. Cool huh?"

"Yeah. So anyways, what's up with you?"

"What do you mean what's up with me?"

"You haven't talked about Lily all day."

"Oh. That."

"Yeah, you usually spend all day bugging us about it."

"I know…."

"Look. There she is. I'll call her over for you, you know, spare you some work? LILY! OVER HERE!"

"Padfood, you didn't need to do that."

"Padfood? Did he just call me Padfood?"

"I think he did."

"Huh? Oh. Sorry."

"Just a second Prongs, we're… uhh… gonna walk over here for a second."

"Huh? Oh. Okay."

"Guys. There's something wrong with Prongsy."

"So I see."

"I mean! He called me Padfood, and he hasn't talked about Lily."

"We need to get her over here. See what his problem is. Look! Here she comes now!"

"We're back James! And look who it is, Lily-Bud!"

"Lily-Bud? That's a new one. Hello Remus… Sirius, Peter."

"Did you forget someone?"

"Oh? You mean _It_ over there?"

"His name is James."

"I know."

"Oh. Hey Lily. What are _you_ doing here?"

"I… uhh… just came to see you."

"I don't want to see you."

"You always want to see me."

"Not anymore. I've moved on to more… beautiful ladies."

"What? That's so unlike you!"

"How do you know? You don't even know me!"

"I know you have good taste in chocolate."

"You should leave Lily."

"This is my school too! I'll leave when I _want_ to leave."

"This is stupid."

"You're stupid James Potter! Why won't you talk to me?"

"Because I'm not interested in you anymore."

"You have to be interested!"

"Someone has a big head."

"My gosh. What's wrong with you Potter?"

"I like someone else now."

"Who?"

"That's for me to know, and you to… uhh… not know."

"I'm leaving now."

"Suit yourself."

Lily walked off confused, wondering why James didn't even care to confess his undying love. Had he really moved on that easily? She ran to catch up with her friend.

"MEL!"

"Yeah? What'd James want? Give you flowers again?"

"No. He said he didn't like me anymore."

"Well good. You never liked him to start with."

"But… I… it's just that…"

"Yeah. Uh huh."

Meanwhile, James's friends are trying to discover the source of his strange mysterious illness.

"James, what is _wrong_ with you? You just totally blew Lily off!"

"I'm playing hard to get."

"Playing hard to get?"

"Yeah. I saw it in a teen magazine while in London."

"Why were you in London?"

"I have my reasons. Anyways, they had an article on 'How to get your crush to like you!' right next to the 'Look great in a bikini!' article, and number four was play hard to get."

"How to look good in a bikini? Niiiice. What magazine was this again? I want to write it down."

"Sirius…. just…. never mind."

"I don't remember."

"Oh Prongs… hahaha. You fail epically."

"Huh?"

"What did the cover look like?"

"Well, it had a pretty girl on it, and it had the words 'Look Pretty Without Much Cash!' on the front, and said 'Seventeen!' at the top. I'm guessing that was the cereal number or something."

"Cereal number?"

"You know, that one that they use to tell what issue is what… or something like that."

"Prongs. You're an idiot."

"What do you mean?"

"Seventeen Magazine is the earliest known muggle magazine for teen girls."

"Oh…"

"You fail."

"So does playing hard to get work for guys too?"

"Well… I guess we'll find out."

"Hmm…. Seventeen Magazine. How to look good in a bikini. Does anyone have a sharpie?"

"Sirius!"

"Sorry!"

And then the all died…

Just kidding.

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for**** reading! Don't forget to review! :D **

**-Awesomegirl13 **


	20. Chapter 20: Lily Has Sirius Problems

**A/N: Hey guys! Back agaiiiin. Hope you like this chapter, annnnd yeah. That's all.**

* * *

Lily is busy doing homework, being awesome, and… stuff… when her two best friends show up to talk to her about awesome… stuff.

"Lily. We have a serious problem."

"Can this wait guys? I'm trying to finish me Potions essay."

"Oh please, you get Outstandings in every subject anyways. It'll be good for you to fail."

"Thanks?"

"Always looking out for you."

"Oh! Looking out for you, that brings us to the main reason we're here anyways! We wanted to talk to you about—"

"We wanted to talk to you about James."

"James?"

"Mellllll! I don't like being interrupted."

"Sorry, you were taking to long to get to the main point."

"I'd just started talking!"

"What about James?"

"Oh look. Lily could've cared less about our conversation until James was mentioned."

"Ooh la la!"

"Guys. Shut up."

"Okay."

"…"

"…"

"Guys?"

"…"

"…"

"Fine! What do you want to tell me?"

"We were just thinking."

"Or actually just wondering aloud."

"Yeah, more like an intervention though"

"Yeah! And intervention!"

"Intervention?"

"Yeah. We're holding an intervention."

"Uhh…. okay?"

"Girly, you have a serious problem."

"Sirius Black? Man. That guy isn't a problem, he _has_ problems. Sirius problems."

"No, not a Sirius Problem, a serious problem."

"What's the difference?"

"Never mind. The point is, we"

"That is, me and Mellie here."

"I said to stop interrupting me."

"Yes Mother."

"Anyways, we think you're in denial."

"I'm in denial?"

"About James."

"About _Potter?_"

"Because you can't admit you love him."

"I can't admit _I love him?_"

"You agree with us? Oh Lily! This is awesome! You see it too."

"No. I said that for emphasis, meaning I can't believe you guys are this stupid."

"We're not stupid."

"If you think I like James, obviously we've been at different schools for the last 6 years."

"Well, I mean, he's head boy."

"And you're head girl."

"And you haven't punched him,"

"Or cast any dangerous spells at him,"

"Yes, or that, for a really long time!"

"At least two weeks."

"And that means true love?"

"Yes. That absolutely means true love."

"You two are messed up."

"Thanks?"

"Like, seriously messed up."

"No one's as messed up as Sirius."

"Guys!"

"What?"

"Enough with the Sirius name puns. They aren't funny."

"Puns?"

"What's a pun?"

"I think it's a form of weak joke."

"Knock knock,"

"Who's there?"

"Lily."

"Lily who?"

"Lily and James, sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S—"

"GUYS!"

"What?"

"I. Don't. Like. James."

"Denial denial. We've heard it all before. You need to face it Lily!"

"Sure, it's a bit outside your comfort zone, but you should seriously consider accepting his next date offer."

"The last time I accepted a date with him he stood me up. One chance. I gave him _one chance!"_

"That was in third year. You can't hold that against him!"

"Oh, but I am."

"You're lame Lily."

"Like I haven't heard this one before."

"You are coming with me! Now."

"What? Where are we going! Let go of my arm!"

"JAMES! HEY JAMES!"

"Let go of me!"

"Lily has something to say to you."

"Yeah?"

"Go on Lily! Tell him how you _really_ feel."

"How I _really_ feel?"

"Yes. How you _really _feel."

"Okay James. I'm madly in love with you. I've been in love with you since year one, but I've been too embarrassed to admit it. I want to be together forever and marry and have Lily-Flowers at our wedding and name our son Harry, just like you've always wanted. Want to go make-out now?"

"REALLY? SQUEEEE! AHHH! WORMTAIL! MOONY! PADFOOT! EEEEP! THIS IS THE BEST DAY OF MY LIFE!"

"James."

"I SWEAR I'VE NEVER BEEN THIS HAPPY. I FEEL LIKE A FLAMINGO ON STEROIDS!"

"James."

"WOO HOOO!"

"James."

"SING IT LOW, SING IT LOUD! BUHBUHBUH BAMMMM!"

"James."

"I'M SO HAPPY. THANK YOU FOR TELLING ME THIS LILY! I KNEW YOU'D COME AROUND."

"James."

"Huh? What?"

"That was sarcasm. I was joking. You're a narcissistic bully."

"Narcissistic?"

"Yes."

"What does that mean?"

"Exactly why I won't go out with you. Come on girls, we are officially LEAVING!"

"Lily…. you need serious help."

"I refuse to ask for help from Sirius."

"No, I mean, like, counseling type help."

"What, so I can deal with my '_mad feelings of love?'_"

"No."

"Then why?"

"To deal with your serious anger issues."

Lily then proceeded to yell and scream and kill people angrily…

Not really, but the author needed some filler.

* * *

**A/N: Thanks guys! Don't forget to review!**

**And I will let you guys know that I am currently writing this while eating a bowl of potato soup at my local café. Yum!**

**-Awesomegirl13 **


	21. Chapter 21: James Dates Himself

**A/N: Hey guys, sorry I haven't updated in a few days. Computer troubles.**

* * *

"Lily, I've changed." James said, seeing Lily on the way to class.

"So I've heard." She replied, quickening her pace a bit. Matching her pace, James strode next to her.

"Really? Great! So you'll go out with me now, correct?"

She stopped. "I never said that."

"But I changed!"

"So I've heard."

"I don't get it."

"What's to get?"

"You said you wouldn't go out with me because I was evil in human form, but even though I say I've changed, and you still won't go out with me."

"That sounds about right."

"Why not?"

"Because you haven't changed."

"What! Of course I've changed! There is absolutely no reason for you to not want to go out with me. I've extremely attractive—"

"Define attractive."

"Good looking. Like me!"

"Go on."

"Yeah, so I'm extremely attractive, I get good grades, I've been appointed head boy, I've got a killer since of humor and a great personality, I'm loving, I'm sensitive, I like puppy dogs and fluffy owls—"

"Fluffy owls?"

"Girls like that stuff! Right? So anyways, I haven't even gone into my winning smile, and the fact that I'm very adamant about working out and a healthy diet, I'm captain of the Quiditch team, AND I'm a good cook."

"Well then, if you're so wonderful maybe you should date yourself."

"…"

"…"

After a long silence,

"…"

"…"

"That's possible?"

"See James, this is why I won't date you."

"You won't date me because I'm totally awesome?"

"No, I won't date you because you've got a head that's bigger than the moon."

"Oh."

"Goodbye James, I've got to get to my next class."

"WAIT! LILY!"

"Yeah?"

"So is it really possible to date yourself? I might look into that."

Lily let out a sigh, and hurried off to class muttering curses under her breath.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry it's a really short chapter, I wanted to get something out for you guys, but I was a bit short on time. Hope you liked it anyways!**

**-Awesomegir13 **


	22. Chapter 22: Psycho Wizard Santa

**A/N: Sorry I've been a bad updater, I'm having computer troubles so I've had to copy everything from this computer to another one in order to post. Bleh.**

* * *

A boy dressed like Santa (Who _is_ a wizard by the way. Little known fact. He was headmaster at Hogwarts for awhile, before the ministry found that he had been forcing young first years to make toys…) skips over to Lily during the Christmas feast to sing to her tidings of happy stuff.

"Bum, bum bum bum buh buh buh buh a merry merry Christmas, to everyone. La did a da la did a a . Ooh ooh ooh. Ooh ooh ooh. Oh. Oh. Ohhhhh! A VERY MERRY CHRISTMAS LILY!" She rolls her eyes of course, and lets out a huge sigh.

"Thanks Potter. Now can you _please_ stop singing?"

"What? But my singing is beautiful! With a capital B. Just like you."

"Very flattering, really, but your singing sounds like a dying blast ended screwt."

"And I suppose you sing like the Angels, huh?"

"Actually, I took singing lessons for five years before coming to Hogwarts."

"Oh."

"So as you can see, my wonderfully tuned ears are not used to such a… harsh blend of sounds."

"Thanks?"

"No problem James. So I see you've brought me a present?"

"Yeah! That's why I'm here! I thought you'd like it. I made it myself."

"I don't want it."

"What?"

"I said I don't want it."

"What?"

"I don't want it."

"What?"

"I said I don't want it."

"What?"

"Ohhh. James, you hear me. I. Don't. Want. Your. Present."

"But I made it myself!"

"Ugh. Give it here, I'll have a look at it anyway."

Lily grabbed the package, slowly unwrapping it to find a large blob of something, with a design on the front."

"SO WHAT YOU THINK?"

"What _is_ it?" She asked, unfolding it.

"It's a sweater. With my name on it. In a heart. With your name."

"Nope. Don't want it. At all. Ever. Although it will make good fire fuel."

"What? I made it myself!"

"Even more reasons to burn it."

"This hurts Lily. You hurt."

"You seriously expect me to wear around a sweater with our names on it?"

"Well… yeah. It's be great for when we go public!"

"Going public?"

"Yeah! You know… when we become _official."_

"When pigs fly."

"What was that?"

"Oh nothing. Just muttering to myself."

"You know Lily, talking to yourself can be considered a serious problem."

"Sirius problem? Didn't we go over this already!"

"So anyways, I also brought along another present."

"And what could that be?"

"Mistletoe."

"Get lost Potter."

"You don't want it?"

"No. I hate you. Go away."

"That's not very nice."

"You're not very nice."

"Yes! I am! Come on Lils, it's Christmas!"

"Yes, and have a happy one. As for me, I need to go pack my trunk."

"But… but… but I'm James Potter!"

"And I'm Lily Evans."

"Yeah. And. Well. I…"

"Goodbye."

James sulked off to go inform his friends of his defeat.

"How'd it go Prongs?"

"Not very good."

"She didn't like your gift?"

"No. She didn't."

"I told you that was incredibly stupid. You should've gone with the chocolates."

"You're right. I could have spiked them with love potion! Mannnn."

"James."

"Yeah?"

"You're an idiot."

"Thanks."

"No problem."

"So."

"So."

"Maybe next year, huh mate?"

"Maybe next week…"

The rest sighed.

"I doubt it Prongs."

"What, why not?"

"Because unless you've gotten some breath mints, your breath still smells like dead dragon."

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for your patience guys! Now if I'm lucky, this thing will post. **

**Review!**

**-Awesomegirl13 **


	23. Chapter 23: I Swear, This Will Backfire

**A/N: Back again! (It seems like all of my chapters start like that :P)**

* * *

"So are you sure this will work?" Sirius asked wearily, worrying for the first time about the results of his actions.

"Oh please Sirius, _you_ gave me the idea. I don't see why it won't work."

"Uhh… maybe because I'm pretty sure this might be illegal in some countries."

"Yeah yeah. Whatever. You have the chocolates?"

"Yeah."

"Wait, since when have you ever cared about breaking the law?"

"I don't, but I'm pretty sure this might backfire."

"I highly doubt it, I'm extremely trained in these arts."

"Ha. Yeah, like when you told her her feet smelled."

"I meant they smelled _good_. Like, she'd put some sort of charm on them or something."

"That's weird James."

"Your face is weird."

"Owch, that insult was so weak it hurt."

"Ooh! There's Lily! Hand me the chocolates."

"Okay, okay. You sure this'll work?"

"Yup! And if it doesn't, it's all your fault. Hey Lily!"

"Oh, hey Potter. Black."

"So Lily, I got you some chocolates."

"Ooh, thanks. You got the raspberry filled ones this time, right? The orange had a weird after taste."

"Uhh, no actually. I got the caramels."

"Nice. Mixing it up a bit. Well, I've got to go get ready for a date tonight. Later Potter!"

"You have a date tonight?"

"Yeah. I told you, I'm dating Pierce."

"Ughhh! How many guys is it this year now Lily?"

"What are you implying Black?"

"Nothing Lily-flower! Padfoot here was just joking around. See you later!"

"I hope not."

Lily walked off to her dorms, and set the chocolates on the bed. Then she went to get ready for her date. Meanwhile, her roommate eyed them with envy.

"Hey Lily, can I have these chocolates on your bed?"

"Yeah, sure! I don't like caramel that much anyways. Hey, do these new earrings look okay?"

"Cuuute! Hey, I have to go now. Detention with that Bellatrix girl from Slytherin."

"What was it this time?"

"Nothing, we just got in a fight."

"Okay, well… have fun."

Lily's roommate Mel sighed, and went off to her detention, setting her chocolates on one of the desks she would be scrubbing. Bellatrix Lestrange, growing hungry and not much caring about the fact that they weren't really hers to start with, ate the chocolates on the desk. Turning around to see the chocolates gone, Mel yelled at Bellatrix.

"Hey! Those were my chocolates!"

"I know, and they were _delicious_."

"Ughh! Bellatrix, you owe me a new box of chocolates! Seriously, I turn around for like, five seconds and you eat them all!"

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever."

Meanwhile, Lily tells of his "success" back in the Gryffindor commons room.

"So then I spiked some chocolates with love potion, and gave them to Lily! I totally think she's going to fall for me now."

"It's not like she'll _actually_ love you though."

"Well… maybe."

"Prongs, it's not a good idea to mess around with things like love potions."

"PRONGSSS!"

"Yeah Sirius?"

"I… think… our… plan… backfired!"

"What? How could it! It was foolproof!"

"Well, I don't know how it happened, but you know my cousin Bellatrix?"

"Eww. Yeah, she plays Slytherin Quiditch, right?"

"Yeah.. uhh… I'd hate to tell you this but—"

"Can it wait Pads? I've got to go see what Lily's up too."

"That's the thing James! She's… uhh…"

"There she is now!"

"Lily, my love! Will you go out with me?"

"Get _lost_ Potter! I already told you I had a date tonight."

"Uh oh…"

"Yeah. That's what I've been telling you."

"Uhh, Lily?"

"Yeah James?"

"What happened to those chocolates I gave you?"

"Oh those? I'm not a huge fan of caramel, so I gave it to my friend Mel. Hey Mel, what'd you do with those chocolates?"

"Those? Oh, sorry Lils, but _Bellatrix_ ate them all."

"Uh oh."

"And _that's_ what I've been trying to tell you."

"Uh oh."

"Mrs. James Potter!"

"Bella?"

"Bellatrix Potter."

"Bella? What are you doing?"

"Not now Cissy! I'm planning on how to approach my first love!"

"Aren't you dating Rodolphus?"

"Eww, that loser? No! I must find James Potter, and we shall be true loves forever. Do you think he knows I exist?"

"uh oh."

"Yeah."

"James? What's the problem?"

"Umm, Nothing Lily! Carry on, have fun at your date tonight! Pssst. Psst. Sirius! What should we dooo?"

"Beats me, told you it would backfire. Anyone want some chocolates? I got an extra box when I got Lily's."

"Ooh! I'll take some!"

"But guyssss!"

"You're on your own James."

"Well…. this sucks."

And so James experienced his first full-body cast.

* * *

**A/N: Thanks guys! Hope you liked this chapter. Don't forget to review!**

**-Awesomegirl13 **


	24. Chapter 24: Mission Accomplished

_Notice: Found another of the missing chapters! *cough* So anyways, this one doesn't have an Authors Note... because... well... it was missing. So yeah, enjoy!_

* * *

The Marauders are sitting in the library trying (but not really) to work on homework. James looks up after awhile, and says,

"So. I was thinking-"

"Whoa! You were thinking?"

"Congrats!"

"Oh Prongs! We're so proud of you!"

"Ohh, shut up guys. As I was saying, I was thinking about Lily and-"

"Oh great."

"Lily again?"

"I bet he has another bozo plan of his up his sleeve."

"Hey! Don't judge! The first eighty bozo plans were your idea Sirius."

"Touché."

"So anyways, since the love potion thing didn't work out so well-"

"Haha. That's an understatement. Did you SEE the look on Bella's face when she came out of it? Priceless. It's times like those that I'm glad I'm no longer invited to the family reunions."

"SO ANYWAYS. If you guys are done interrupting me-"

"If we wanna play that game, you keep interrupting us with your constant Lily-talk."

Taking a large breath, James said as quick and loud as he could, so as not to be interrupted, James shouted "SOANYWAYS ITHOUGHTUP THEPERFECTPLAN TOMAKE LILYLOVEME!"

"Huh?"

"Did you catch any of that?"

"Uhh. Yeah. He says he has bad indigestion."

Sirius and Remus looked at Peter questioningly, considering it seemed like a pretty slim chance that was what James was actually saying.

"no. I said: I. Thought. Up. The. Perfect. Plan. To. Make. Lily. Love. Me."

"aaand here it comes."

"I'll just talk her to death until she gives up and agrees to go out with me! THEN she'll realize how completely in love she is, and we can finally get married and have a son named Harry and move to Peru to raise alpacas!"

"Hey! Raising alpacas is MY dream. Sheesh, some best friend you are. Stealing my dreams. Hmph."

Remus, Peter, and James all stared at Sirius for awhile with questioning looks, before Remus broke the silence.

"Hey James, sorry to burst your bubble and stuff, but that will probably never happen."

"It. Will. Work! I just know it!"

"Talking her to death is a terrible way to make someone fall for you."

"I feel as though I have no other options anymore."

Insert dramatic sigh here.

Later that day, after school hours, James tracked down Lily walking towards her favorite tree.

"Lily!"

"Oh great. Is it too late to turn around again?"

"Hey! I was just looking for you. Here, sit down and have a chat for a bit."

"I'd rather not."

"Ha ha ha ha ha. Lily lily lily! You are just TOOOOO funny."

"I wasn't making a joke."

"So again, I would like to go over wedding plans."

"Oh no. Not again."

"So. Color scheme. I was thinking we should do ivory and green, what do you think?"

"James. I'm not going to marry you. Not now, not never."

"But-"

"And we're not naming our kid Harry either."

"YOU REMEMBERED!"

"Remembered what?"

"That I wanted to name our kid Harry."

"Uhh yeah James. We've only had this conversation about a trillion times."

"So anyways, I'm writing a term paper about the finer things in life. Mind if I interview you?"

"We take all the same classes. There is no paper Potter."

"Ooh, paper Potter. Alliteration. Cool stuff. And that was my attempt at a pick-up line."

"Eww. I see you're improving."

"Wanna hear a story?"

"No."

"So the other day we were all just hanging out, and Sirius see's an attractive 5th year, so he walks up to her, right? And he says, 'So... You're a girl, huh?' and she puts a hex on him that enlarged his nose. He looked like Snivels for awhile there!"

"Oh lay off Severus for awhile, will you?"

"Oh come on Lil, you aren't even friends with him anymore."

"I don't want to talk to you right now."

"Wait! You can't leave. Come. Sit."

"James!"

"Lily. I know you love me! Please admit it. Here, I dare you to say five nice things about me."

"Potter, can't you just leave me alone?"

"You know Lily, you seem awfully fond of my last name. Why don't I share it with you?"

"Go away please."

"That's another thing! You never answer my questions directly. Is that because you love me?"

"James."

"I knew it! You totally love me. How bout I give you a really special date tonight, okay? I have something amazing planned for you."

"James, I have to go."

"No you don't Lily! It's a Saturday. You have no where to be today except with me. Just face it Lily Evans, you love me."

"I... James. Please?"

"Look! You're even blushing. I knew it!"

"James!"

"I bet you want to kiss me right now."

"But.. I... I... I hate you! I hate you James Potter."

"You're lying. Straight through your teeth. I can tell."

"I hate you because you're mean! You're a huge bully."

"Not to you. Sure, I've pulled a few pranks but-"

"A few? Ha."

"BUT I've still changed. Just give me a chance to show you that."

"You think you're all that."

"Not really. I just really want you to think I'm all that."

"Well... I don't."

"You sure about that?"

"Yes! Look James, if I promise to sneak out with you tonight like you want, will you just shut up already?"

"Yes Lily. That's all I ask."

"Okay, okay. Fine. I'll go with you."

"Cool. Yeah. Uhh. Cool."

"Goodbye Potter."

"Yeah. Uhh. Later Lily."

Lily walks away, thoroughly confused, and James sits there barely daring to breath until she is out of ear shot.

"YESSSSSS! Mission accomplished. "

* * *

_Notice: Thanks so much guys! And I don't remember where this one was, so I'll just stick it somewhere. _


	25. Chapter 25: Weddings and Happy Stuff

_Notice: Sorry for the posting mess. Reposted the correct chapter here! _

* * *

**A/N: Hey guys! Hope you like this chapter.**

* * *

Careless. That's how some would describe James Potter. Not actually caring that much about anything he does. Which is exactly why he stuck his arm around Lily's shoulders.

"James. Get your arm off of my shoulders. Now."

"Oh Lily, that's not the way to talk to your boyfriend! Is it?"

"I'm not your girlfriend James."

"I disagree."

"?"

"Think about it. I love you, you love me, we hang out a lot, and we have a ton of mutual friends."

"But I don't love you."

"Aww! You are _too_ sweet. Lets take a poll. Hey guys! Raise your hand if you think Lily and I are dating!"

The entire surrounding area raised their hands, including most of Lily's friends, giggling the entire time like stupid second years.

"… That's not fair."

"See Lily, the majority raised their hands. We are officially dating."

"No James, we aren't."

"Aww! I love you too."

"Shut up before I jinx you or something."

"Chants and spells can break my bones but… wait… I don't actually know where I'm going with this one."

"Ha. Yeah."

"LILY! Will you marry me?"

"No."

"You're right. I'm doing this all wrong. Someone bring me a quill and paper please!"

"What are you doing?"

"You'll see. What is your parent's address?"

"Why would I tell you?"

"Oh! I remember it now."

"You know my address?"

"Of course! Now… Dear Mr. and Mrs. Evans, I would like to request your daughters hand in marriage."

"James! What the cuss do you think you're doing?"

"Now, I would like you to know that I come from a very well-to-do family, and I love your daughter very much."

"Oh, you're not really going to send that."

"As you may or may not know, we have been dating for awhile. I will make sure I treat her right, and we can spend every other Christmas at your house if you'd like. Signed, James Potter."

"You are the biggest idiot in the world, ya know that James?"

"Aww. Are you and James getting married Lils? That's so sweet!"

"Get lost Sirius."

"Yep. We're finally getting married! At least, we will once I send this letter and get it's speedy reply. Fly away little owl! Fly free!"

"Oh you did _not_ just send that."

"I did."

"Now we shall just wait."

"I'm not going to marry you James."

"So you say."

"We're only sixteen James."

"Ohh! I see! It's not that you won't marry him because you don't love him, it's because you're too young."

"I'll wait if you'd like Lily."

"That's not the point! Wow guys. You are such idiots."

"You like that insult, don't you Lily?"

"Hey James, did I ever tell you about the spell that causes excruciating pain in your—"

"Expelliarmus!"

"Oh. Well then. I see your wizarding skills are improving _so_ much."

"I have a low pain tolerance."

"Of course."

The next day, James came running to his love with a letter in his hands.

"LILY! LILY LILY LILY!"

"What is it now James?"

"They said yes! We're getting married!"

"No James, we aren't."

"Ooh! You guys are getting married? Why didn't you tell me Lily! I thought we were best friends… Okay, I call being Maid of Honor!"

"But _I_ wanted to be maid of honor!"

"You can't be maid of honor Sirius, you're a guy."

"Fine. Then I call best man."

"Seriously Sirius? You too?"

"Yeah! Isn't it great Lils?"

"Can I be flower girl?"

"Flower girl? Great idea! NEVER MIND ABOUT BEST MAN! I call being Flower Boy."

"There's no such thing as Flower Boy Sirius."

"You've never been to a German wedding then."

"…"

"…"

"… Fine. How about Ring Bearer?"

"Okay. Ring Bearer it is. Although I still want you to be my best man."

"We. Are. Not. Getting. Married!"

"Excuse her, she's just having cold feet."

"I'm not having cold feet! We aren't getting married. We aren't dating. We won't date. You know that. Everyone else knows that. So get. out. of. my. way."

"Anger issuessss."

"Where are you going on your Honey Moon?"

"Ooh, I didn't think of that. Although there are plenty of great options. Like… hmm… lets see. I've always kind of wanted to go to America! I hear they have an all girls wizarding school in Salem."

"All girls wizarding school?"

"They won't be interested in you Sirius."

"Says who?"

"Says me."

"We aren't getting married!"

"Aww. I love you too Lily. We should take some engagement photos. Hey, can you hand me that camera? Thank you Peter, you're a doll. Smile Lily!"

"Get away from me! Ugh. I have the weirdest friends."

"We love you too Lily!"

"It's like, you go on one date with the guy and now he thinks you're married."

"We're not married yet Lily!"

Lily let out a sigh, she likes those a lot, shook her head, and started laughing. What else could she do? She knows the weirdest people…

* * *

**A/N: That was… interesting… Thanks for reading? Later**** guys!**

**-Awesomegirl13 **


	26. Chapter 26: Oh! The Internet!

**A/N: So guess what guys? Guess? Guess? Okay… I love you guys. Yup. That's it. Soooo yeah. Enjoy?**

* * *

"I swear James Potter, if I had a dollar for every time you've asked me to be you're girlfriend—" Lily started, obviously starting another one of her famous rants against James Potter's love.

"You'd be a millionaire." He interrupted her before she got the chance. He continued, "And if I had a dollar for every time you've crossed my mind, I'd have one dollar, because once you crossed my mind you never left."

"That's great. You know what would be even better?"

"What?"

"If you jumped off a cliff."

"Like a lemming!"

"A lemming?"

"You know, like, they say 'don't be a lemming.' Like, you know? They say if one lemming falls off a cliff, they all will jump off. So don't be a lemming and follow the crowd."

"We aren't even talking about following a crowd James. Besides, if you'd have done your research you would realize that lemmings don't actually jump off of cliffs, meaning that the entire fact that people say 'don't be a lemming' makes them lemmings."

James sat for a minute, trying to wrap his brain around this new piece of absolutely worthless information.

"Yeah. I figured you wouldn't get it."

"Will you go out with me Lily?"

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"Please?"

"Sure!"

"Really?"

"When pigs fly."

"Oh… Hey Lily, if you hate me so much, how come we hang out so often?"

"Because you're always just… around."

"Thanks?"

"I didn't give you a compliment."

"Oh. Well… can I give you a compliment?"

"I'd rather you not but no one's stopping you."

"You're beautiful."

"Thanks James. You look like a dead cow sometimes."

"Why do most of your insults involve some sort of dead animal? I look like a dead cow? I sing like a dying walrus?"

"I don't know James, it's all I can think of at the time. Look, I'm really tired. I'm going now."

"WAIT! Don't go! Uhh… Uhh…. Orchideous!"

"That's sweet James, but I'm not in the mood for flowers. Aguamenti!"

"Phe. Phe. Did you seriously just squirt me with water? What the-?"

"Sorry. You were starting to annoy me."

"You know Lily, you're kind of mean."

"Thank you! You're _finally_ seeing it!"

"I forgive you though."

"I'm going now."

"Goodbye Lily Flower!"

James strode off in search of his friend Peter Pettigrew. He needed some serious help.

"Wormy, I have a problem."

"Yes?"

"My conversations with Lily are becoming boring."

"Uhh… uhh… SIRIUS! James needs helpppp!"

"Yeah?"

"My conversations with Lily are becoming boring."

"Then do something exciting."

"Like what?"

"Well… hmmm… Hey! She always tells you she'll date you when pigs fly, right?"

"Right."

"Well then…. we'll make some pigs fly."

"How do we get a pig?"

"Uhh…. hmmmm…."

After thinking for a bit, Sirius was struck for an idea. Approximately two days and three hours later, Lily and her friends could be found staring up into the sky.

"What's that?"

"What's what?"

"In the sky."

"It's a bird!"

"It's a plane!"

"NO. It's a pig."

"But pigs don't fly!"

"That one does."

"Potter…"

Lily strode over to where she expected James to be, by a group of attractive girls, and yelled his name.

"JAMES!"

"What?"

"Why is there a flying pig?"

"Because I used a charm on it."

"Why?"

"Because you said you would go out with me when pigs fly."

"James, that's a muggle saying used to mean 'you have no chance because you are a loser.'"

"Wait… really?"

"Maybe not exactly that but… yes… pretty much."

"You mean I got that pig for nothing?"

"Yeah, pretty much. Wait, where did you even _find_ a pig?"

"I found it at (find your perfect pig swine)…. You have to erase the spaces though when you type it into the search bar, or else WizWeb won't take it. "

Lily stared at him, puzzled.

"Sirius told me about it."

"Ohhh…."

"…"

"So are you going to get it down, or are you going to let it sit up there all day?"

"I was just going to let it sit up there all day… after all, it's pretty entertaining to watch."

"Ha. I'll say."

"Wait, what's it doing?"

"I think the charm is wearing off!"

"Oooh, and down it goes."

"Sirius looks mad…"

"NOOO! NO NO NO! NO! NOW I CAN'T GET A REFUND! AGH! I DIDN'T THINK TO GET THE WARANTEE!" He screamed, chasing after it. Poor Sirius….

* * *

**A/N: I had to re-write this chapter several times for lack of entertainment quality… so yeah. Tell me what you think? **

**-Awesomegirl13 **


	27. Chapter 27: Killing the Moment

**A/N: Hey guys! Mixing it up a little bit. This chapter will be set while James and Lily are dating! Woo! So yeah… enjoy!**

* * *

Lily and James are in love. Never thought you'd see that happen, right? Well anyways, their all cutesy romance on one of their secret dates, all a laughin and a jokin and a havin a great time. Sharing memories! True love! Lets have a listen. Shh! Over here! In these bushes!

"Yes! I totally remember that. Remember that time when… with the… the…"

"The moose?"

"Yes! The moose. When Sirius tried to…"

"I almost forgot about that one! That was hilarious."

"Yeah. Almost as funny as that time I turned you into a goat."

"Oh yeahhh! I ate grass for a week. Or when you floated me over the lake."

"Or when you tried to get a pig to fly."

"Hey, that was Sirius's idea."

"Aren't they all?"

"Yeah, except for the ice in the dungeons for potions."

"But that one failed!"

"I know! I knew it was a dud plan when I started slipping and broke my collar bone."

"Remember the first time you asked me out?"

"Yeah! I had Sirius do it, and you slapped him in the face."

"Good times, good times."

"Or when you screamed in the library. And in the commons room. And in History of Magic."

"I did that a lot, didn't I?"

"Yeah."

"You'd think I'd get the hint after awhile. Like, maybe when you sliced me up like minced meat with that spell."

"Yeah, or when I sent the snitch up your nose."

"Or when you made my skeleton disappear. Skela-grow not good."

"Or when I tripped you and you fell into your cauldron in potions."

"Or when you killed my pet rock."

"Yeah… Hey James?"

"Yeah?"

"I have a question."

"Go ahead. Shoot."

"Why do you love me? I mean…"

"Well… I'd never met anyone like you before I came to Hogwarts."

"You were 11."

"But still! You had a sort of magic about you."

"I'm a witch."

"Well… yeah, but… You're so beautiful. And smarter than anyone else I know. You're charming."

"Oh so charming while I'm punching your brains out."

"Yeah, but it was worth it for right now!"

"You sound like a cheesy romance movie."

"You were the one who asked me why I love you! If that's not cheesy movie line, then I don't know what is."

"Okay. Well… how about to end the cheesyness we just go get some fudge pops from the kitchen."

"Cheesyness? So much for the brightest witch of her age."

"Hey!"

"Kidding. Kidding! Please don't hurt me!"

"Oh please."

"AWW! THAT'S SO STINKING CUTE!" Said several voices in unison from a nearby bush.

"James… what are Sirius, Remus, and Peter doing hiding in those bushes?"

* * *

**A/N: So it's pretty short, and it's not very humorous, and it's different, but I felt like doing a little bit of fluff… just because I don't write fluff very often, and this story needed at least one fluff chapter. Thanks guys!**

**-Awesomegirl13 (who still feels a need to justify her fluff.)**

* * *

_Notice: Notice how it's not that fluffy….. _


	28. Chapter 28: A Strange Engagement

_Notice: That extremely tragic moment when you realize that two of your chapters are lost forever due to the Admins, and that now you'll only have twenty-eight chapters… *sniff* If anyone can remember which chapters are missing, even little parts of them, then let me know please!_

* * *

**A/N: Hello again wonderfully amazing people! So, the news I am about to deliver may make you sad. Sometimes it makes me sad, but it must be said. This will be the second to last chapter of So Is That a Yes? I don't want this to be a story that I drag out just because I can, and I feel as though I have given it my best, and now I am ready to end it. SO. That being said, I figure the best way to end the story is for a wonderful wedding scene. So here it is! Engagement this chapter, then fast forward to wedding next chapter. Enjoy guys! Message at the end.**

* * *

It's a gorgeous night when James leads Lily into the most magnificent enchanted garden she had ever seen. Set up in the middle were two chairs surrounding a beautiful oak table.

"Wow, James… this is… this is really beautiful." Remarked Lily, in awe, as she walked into the garden.

"Thanks, you really like it?"

"Yes! How did you even? I've never seen anything quite like this."

"Oh, just a few charms here and there makes for the perfect date location. I thought the lightning bugs might have been a bit too much though. They were _really_ hard to catch."

"You caught all those?"

"Nope. I had the rest of the Marauders do that. I was too busy with… other things."

"Like what?"

"Like nothing. So Lily, I brought you out here to tell you something really important."

"Yeah James?"

"Well… you might want to prepare yourself for this. Here, sit down, and I'll get you some butterbeer."

"Umm. Okay? You really went through a lot for this date. I mean, seriously James! What, you figured you've been waiting for me for six years, so you might as well make the most of our one year anniversary? I would have been fine with some earrings, honestly!"

"That's nice, but look. I don't really know how to tell you this, but. Well… I don't love you. I have another girlfriend."

"Wait, WHAT?"

"I'm sorry! But she never jinxed me half to death."

"I… I… I…"

"I can't believe you fell for that."

"Fell for what?"

"I'm kidding!"

"You're what?"

"I don't have another girlfriend."

"Why'd you just tell me you did then?"

"I was bored. Think of it as a little payback. A guy's got to have some fun."

"Not funny. Now what were you _really_ going to tell me? You didn't bring me out here for nothing!"

"You're right. I just wanted to do this."

"Do what?"

"Lily Evans,"

"No! Oh my gosh. Oh my gosh."

"Seven years ago I saw your face, and fell in love with it. It's been a long… painful journey, but I've never been happier than the day I was able to call you my girlfriend. Now, one year later, I would like to call you my wife. I know it's a lot to take in, and I'm hoping you won't take it out on my face, I mean, the stitches just came out last week…"

"You know that was an accident!"

"Yes, I know. Anyways, as I was saying. We've both recently graduated from Hogwarts, so I think we might be able to fit a wedding into our schedules now. I love you. Always have, always will. Lily Evans, will you please please pretty please with extra cherries on top be my wife?"

"Absolutely not."

"…"

"…"

"… Oh…"

"…"

"This is awkward…"

"Kidding! Hey, a girl's got to have some fun! Of course I'll marry you James!"

"WHOA! REALLY? OH MY GOSH. OH MY AHHHH!"

"Hasn't changed a bit."

"And this isn't an April Cool's joke?"

"April Fools, and no."

"And you aren't just pulling my leg?"

"No, I love you James!"

"Whoa. Whoa. This is a lot to take in."

"Would you like to sit down? I could get you some butterbeer?"

"Yes Please."

"Man, you act like _I_ proposed to you. Hey… speaking of… where's the ring?"

"Ring?"

"Yeah. Ring."

"Oh shoot! The balloons!"

"Balloons?"

"I had the guy's blow up around fifty balloons, and I put the ring in one of them!"

"That was stupid. And there aren't any balloons around here."

"Wait… there aren't?"

"No. Just lightning bugs."

"Oh no. Oh no no no. SIRIUS!"

"Yeah Mate?" Sirius asked, jumping out of the bushes.

"What was Sirius doing in the bushes?"

"Nothing Lily-Flower, just supervising!"

"Sirius, where are the balloons?"

"The balloons?"

"Yeah. The one's we blew up earlier."

"Oh. Those. Yeah, Peter got a bit carried away and let them all go."

"WHAT?"

"Yeah. Why? You didn't really need them, had all these other decorations."

"The ring was in one of them!"

"Why?"

"I thought it would be cute!"

"What would give you that idea?"

"I saw it on a Muggle television show once!"

"Why were you watching Muggle television?"

"I wanted to be educated when I met Lily's parents."

"What show?"

"101 Worst Proposals."

"And you thought this would be smart why?"

"No no no! Sorry Lily, I'm so so sorry. You'll still marry me, right?"

"Yeah! Of course, don't worry about it. I'll just… I'll just… uhh…"

"Hey Guys!" Said Remus, running into the garden panting.

"Moony?"

"Remus?"

"Hello James, Lily."

"No offense or anything, but what are you doing here?"

"James. You left the ring sitting on the kitchen table idiot."

"OH! OH THANK GOD!"

"Hey guys… while you're here and all, guess what?"

"What?"

"SHE SAID YES!"

"No."

"No!"

"Yes!"

"Lily! What are you on?"

"Not funny guys."

"Where's Peter?"

"Oh… that's a really good question… Uhh…."

"Oh."

"Oh what?"

"I think he's still with the balloons."

"Which are?"

"Who knows! Ooh, is that butterbeer?"

* * *

**A/N: *sigh* So. There will probably be a similar message at the end of my next chapter, but THANK YOU GUYS SO MUCH! Oh my gosh. I love you guys. I didn't really expect to get much support on this one, because it's full dialog, but these were just so much fun to write. Like, really fun. It's my favorite kind of writing to do. Flows naturally for me. :) So yeah. I might have some sort of sequel to this, don't know exactly what kind of sequel, but it will be full dialog. Ideas are welcome, but you must PM them to me. (Don't want this story to count as interactive… or something.) Thanks so much guys! See you next time!**

**-Awesomegirl13 **


	29. Chapter 29: Lilies and Baby's Breath

_Notice: Found the two missing chapters! All it well! Of course, now my notices are going to confuse people to death… but oh well._

* * *

**A/N: So I'm lame, and I really, really like even numbers, so I'm just gonna make it an even thirty chapters. Yay? Boo? Oh well. This one'll be wedding plans, the next one will be the wedding. Which is the end. Special announcement about the sequel at the bottom.**

* * *

Currently, Lily stands outside her best friends door waiting to tell her the good news. Her friend opens the door, and immediately begins shrieking in excitement.

"Ahh! Lily! Oh my gosh. Come in, sit down! I haven't seen you since graduation!"

"Hey Mel!"

"What are you doing here? I mean, not that you aren't absolutely always welcome, but…"

"No, it's okay. I have some news."

"News?"

"Yeah. So. How would you feel about being my Maid of Honor?"

"Maid of—? Oh my gosh! You're getting married? To wh—James. Aww! You and James are getting married? I knew this day would come eventually!"

"Haha, yeah. I still can't really believe it. I think I might be in shock. I just—I never thought I'd be in love with James Potter of all people! It's crazy, and we're getting married, and. It's just beautiful. So will you?"

"Will I what?"

"Be my Maid of Honor!"

"Yes! Yes, I will! Oh my, Lily this is awesome! Do Anne and Margaret know?"

"Not yet, I'm going to tell them later today. I'm going to ask them to be my bridesmaids."

"This. This is awesome! Aww, I'm just so happy for you! What did James do?"

"He cried. And freaked out."

"How'd he propose?"

"Well, first he took me on a fancy date that he set up."

"Aww!"

"Then he told me he had another girlfriend—"

"What?"

"Just a joke, don't worry."

"Oh. Carry on."

"Then he just, asked me. Out of the blue!"

"With a ring and everything?"

"Kind of. The ring got lost in a balloon, but not really."

Mel looked at Lily, obviously confused, so Lily just said,

"Never mind."

"This is just… so… I'm just so happy for you!"

"Thanks! I'm happy for myself!"

Meanwhile, James and the boys explain the happy news to Peter.

"Then, she said yes!"

"She said yes?"

"Yeah! Sorry you missed it Peter, it was hilarious! Speaking of, where were you?"

"I got stuck with the balloons."

"Which were?"

"Floating somewhere above France."

"Nice to know."

"Well Mate, I'm happy for you. Can I still be flower boy?"

"Sirius, for the last time, there's no such thing as flower boy!"

"You've never been to a German wedding."

Again, strange looks towards Sirius.

"Yeah. Okay. So anyways, will you boys be my groomsmen? And Sirius? Will you be my best man?"

"Yeah!"

"Yes."

"No flower boy?"

"No flower boy."

"Fine then. Best man it is! I'm just really excited about this. Was that the doorbell?"

"LILY-PIE!"

"Hey James! We were going to go over wedding plans today, remember?"

"Yes! How could I forget? So… I was thinking… maybe we could start with the flowers?"

"Sure! I guess you've been waiting for this for awhile, huh?"

"Yeah. I kinda sorta planned a lot out already. In third year."

"You're worse than a girl."

"Thanks? Well anyways, Lilies for the Lily? Please?"

"I think Lilies would be wonderful for our wedding James. What should the accent flower be?"

"Well, I've always had a thing for Petunias."

"NO! I mean. I'd rather not have Petunias at my wedding. One Petunia is quite enough. How about… Baby's Breath?"

"Sounds beautiful! What about the color scheme? I was thinking maybe a red and gold—"

"Really? Are those the only two colors you know of?"

"Well…. yeah."

"How about maroon and gold."

"Sure! Anything. I'm just… really happy with anything Lily. Wow."

"What?"

"You are gorgeous. No, you are stunning."

"DUCK!"

"What?"

"Never mind."

"They sure know how to kill the moment, don't they?"

"Well, as beautiful as this all is, I'm going to go make myself a sandwich."

James strode off into the kitchen, and Lily shook her head, barely believing she actually loved James Potter.

* * *

**A/N: So yeah. This one was short, but oh well. Maybe kinda sorta cute? I just have a thing for even numbers. The thought of 29 chapters made my skin crawl. So now 30! Woo! **

**Anyways, about the sequel. Drum roll please- I have thought of an idea! First chapter of the sequel-ish thing will be up the same day as the final chapter of this, so you won't be missing out on much. It goes along with the Marauder era theme, and it will probably have several references to this story. It's going to be called _No? Really? You Sure?_ and here is the summary for it:**

**_Strange snapshots of Sirius's somewhat weak attempts to get a girlfriend, combined with his super-cool fool-proof matchmaking services. Of course, one thing he should have remembered but didn't, is that nothing is fool-proof to a sufficiently talented fool like Sirius._**

**So yeah. Tell me what you think of that idea, and in your review, let me know if you'll read it or not. Honestly.**

**Thanks!**

**-Awesomegirl13 **


	30. Chapter 30: Weddings and Endings

_Notice: Yes! This is indeed the final chapter. Sorry it took me so long to get this last one up. Thanks for being so wonderful! 125 Reviews as of right now, and that makes me super duper incredibly happy. So yeah. Love you all muchly!_

* * *

**A/N: Here it is! The final chapter. Can you hear it? *angels sing in background.* It's so beautiful. So anyways, sequel is also up, and there is a long sappy message at the end about how much I love you guys. Hope you enjoy it! Weddings are so beautiful.**

* * *

The day is finally here. James and Lily are getting married, and Lily is in a back room of the church getting ready with her bridesmaids.

"Lily! You look… so beautiful. Where did you get that dress?"

"My grandmother made it for me."

"It's fantabulous! I still can't believe this is actually happening."

"Yeah, just think about how I feel. What's that?" Lily asked, referring to a knock on the door.

"Ugh, that would be James at the door again. Just a second."

Anne hurried towards James to tell him to buzz off, after all, it's bad luck to see the bride before the ceremony!

"James, you need to leave now."

"But I—"

"You can't see the bride before the ceremony! It's bad luck!"

"Who cares about luck! I can't wait another half-hour before I see the love of my life in her wedding dress!"

"Well too bad. Do you want bad luck?"

"Well considering You-Know-Who is blowing people's brains out on a daily basis, I don't think luck is going to help anyone anymore. I. Want. To. See. My. Fiancée!"

"Too bad, maybe later."

"But—"

"Later James!"

"Was that?"

"James. Wanted to see you. He's come by every ten minutes with the hope that he can see you."

"He's always been a bit impatient, hasn't he."

"Yep. This is just so exciting!"

~~~LATER~~~

"Do you, James Potter, take Lily Evans to be your lawfully wedded wife? To love and to hold, to help and to cherish, for better and for worse, in sickness and in health?"

"HECK YEAH!... I mean. Yes, I do."

"Do you, Lily Evans, take James Potter to be your lawfully wedded husband? To love and to hold, to help and to cherish, for better and for worse, in sickness and in health?"

"I do."

"You may kiss the bride."

"Yay!" James squealed, before realizing how unprofessional that sounded during a wedding. Later on, at the reception, Sirius and Remus discuss the happy event. "Psst! Pads!"

"Yeah Moony?"

"Are you going to give a toast?"

"Yeah, I have one written out. I'm actually pretty excited about it."

"Great! I have a video to show."

"Video?"

"Yeah. Video."

"Huh… Well. Looks like here's my chance! Attention! I would like to give a toast at my best friends wedding! Well… Honestly, I never thought this day would ever come. Siriusly! I thought if he struck out enough times, he'd finally give up. He didn't though, and here we are! Like, really. I'm not sure how much Love Potion he got in Lily's system, but I must say I'm pretty proud of him. Of course, in all Siriusness, I must say that Jily is probably the cutest couple ever, and I can't wait to see their love blossom even more than it already has. James has been like more than a brother to me, and now I'm gaining a sister-in-law. Not really though, because we aren't really related. You get the point though. So yeah… that's about it."

Sirius sat down to little applause, and leaned over to Remus.

"How was that?"

"Ehh. Maybe I shouldn't show the video…. Hey, what's happening over there?"

"That would mine and James's cousin falling face first in the punch bowl. Guess he got a little too much of it to drink."

"You can't get drunk off of punch Sirius."

"I know! That's why I spiked it."

"Sirius! That's what the Champaign is for. There are _children_ drinking that!"

"Yeah, so I did them a favor also. Aww! Just look at Lily and James, they are so cute together. Ooh! What kind of wedding cake is that? I think I smell buttercream!"

Meanwhile, Lily and James are taking a break from the wandering around and the saying thanks and hello, so that they can sit down and enjoy a moment.

"Lily, I'm glad I waited to see you when you walked down the isle."

"It's not like you had much of a choice James, I was _not_ going to risk some bad luck."

"You don't even believe in luck."

"Yeah, but the look on your face was so cute when you came to see me!"

"I'm glad I was surprised when I saw you walking down the isle. Man, you were stunning."

"Hey, what's your cousin doing?"

"Punchbowl? What the— Sirius!"

"Sirius?"

"Never mind. Cake Mrs. Potter?"

"Yes please Mr. Potter!"

"And Lily?"

"Yes?"

"One question has been bothering me since we've gotten engaged."

"Which is?"

"Can we _please_ name our kid Harry?"

"Haha, Oh James."

"So is that a yes?"

* * *

**A/N: Well, I hope you liked it! That concludes "So Is That a Yes?" I'm kind of a bit sad, sequel or not. I hope the wedding scene lived up to your standards, it would have been more fluffy, but I can't write fluff for the life of me. Okay. Now here's for my sappy sad "I love you guys" message.**

**I love you guys so much! Each and every single one of you. If you've ever commented, faved, subscribed, or anything else to this story: I love you. Just remember that! 152 Reviews as of right now, and that's more than I could've hoped for. I expected, like, twenty for this story. So yeah. I'm really happy right now! You all have been really good to me, and you're one of the reasons I enjoy writing. So yeah. Thanks again so so much!**

**-Awesomegirl13**

**PS. Did I mention the sequel is up? Check it out: "No? Really? You Sure?" **


End file.
